Agito Universe
by TheDudeMan400
Summary: The Crystal Gem's live are about to get even more complicated when an enemy thought gone returns. With the help of an amnesiac Shouichi Tsugami can they stop the return of Cubic Zirconia? Show begins at the start of both respected shows.
1. Equipping Complete G3 Ready for Duty

**A/N This story has been stuck in my head for awhile and I felt I should try writing it. It probably wouldn't get very far, I just liked the concept. The Way I write is that I hate having to write out canon scenes word for word unless I edit something in, but I would have to for some instances because the story can't flow without those scenes. I'm also terrible at writing action sequences so most action scenes you'll read are simply descriptions of canon fights. The OCs I write only have small mostly non recurring roles so I don't worry too much about too many OCs.**

 **I will also allow this story to be adopted, hell I will even encourage it seeing that my track record of not finishing stories beyond the first chapter or so.**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

 **Edit: Added missing scenes, edited mistakes and format issues.**

* * *

EP1: Equipping Complete G3 Ready for Duty

Third Person POV

Waves crash on the sandy beach, the trees sway gently from the cool sea breeze as the warm sun beams down.

A group of scavengers scours through the old ship wreckages for anything that can be refurbished and sold. Among the scavengers was a young boy. The child ran around the beach on the lookout for anything that might interest him.

As he was playing with his toy magnifying glass, a glare of reflected sunlight caught the boy's eyes. Shielding his eyes he searched for the source, he sees a massive monument half buried in the sand. Whatever this thing was he knew he just _had_ it to show it to his grandpa.

"Grandpa!" The boy called to his grandfather. His eyes never leaving the alluring shiny structure.

"What is it?" The old man peered into the distance from his makeshift seat in the sand. He saw his grandson further down on the beach, he was standing in front of something… he didn't know what it was but it could be dangerous!

The old man panicked and scrambled to his feet, he rushed to the boy too late as the child crouched down to spin one of the many dials across the structure.

The elderly man grabbed the young child and yanked him away from the structure. Just as he'd done so, other dials begin to spin by themselves. That's not a good sign.

"What is this thing?" he gasped as he slowly backed away. Whatever this was he had to call the authorities.

* * *

Deep within the Earth a pair of eyes snapped open.

 **"The Goddess Calls!**

 **Awaken my brothers ans sisters!**

 **Awaken for our Goddess calls for us!"**

* * *

Greg POV

There was nothing like waking up to the smell of hot coffee in the morning. Groggily getting up from the warm comfort of his sleeping bag, Greg Universe got out of his van and headed into the 'It's a Wash' office. And, sure enough there was his number one and only employee, Shouichi Tsugami making a fresh pitcher of coffee.

"Morning Boss!" Shouichi greeted with a beaming smile.

Greg normally would sleep-in until a customer came knocking on his van, but ever since Shouichi began working here, he began making a habit to wake Greg up every morning with a fresh cup home grown and brewed coffee.

"Morning Shouichi" Greg greeted back, "Any luck remembering anything?"

Shouichi was a young amnesiac who was found washed ashore a year ago, Greg had offered to take care of him until the young man recovered his memory.

"Not really." He replied uncomfortably. Shouichi didn't like it when the topic of his memories were brought up, often felt pressured when asked that question.

"It alright, no need to feel pressured. Your memories will come back when it comes" Greg said apologetically when he noticed his employee's uneasiness.

"Thanks Boss" Shouichi said relieved.

"Hey look an early morning customer!" Greg said noticing a car pull up, those were rare in a small town like this. "Com'on Shouichi!"

"Hai!"

* * *

Makoto POV

The sand crunched and shifted under three pairs feet as three joggers jogged along the coast. These three were Kiki Pizza, Ronaldo Fryman, and Makoto Hikawa.

Makoto is a police officer who was assigned to Beach City two year ago, here he met Kiki Pizza who was a jogging enthusiast and Ronaldo Fryman whom was a bit of an otaku if Makoto had to admit.

"What next? Sensei" Ronaldo asked they slow down completing their morning jog.

One day, -out of the blue- Ronaldo had begged Makoto to become his sensei and teach him.

-Flashback-

Please become my Sensei!" Ronaldo begged bowing down on his knees with his head low on the ground.

"...Eh?" Makoto's eyes twitched as he stared down at the pudgy boy bowing to him. Yesterday he had said something to upset Ozawa-san and now he was getting coffee to make it up to her.

And now here he is in front of a boy that was causing a commotion in the middle of the coffee shop and who was begging him to be his sensei.

Everybody' eyes were on him, he could feel their eyes boring at him. He hated being put on the spot, he needed to get out of this mess.

So he said yes.

Ronaldo sprang to his feet and thanked him profusely. "Thank you! Thank you! I won't let you down!"

"Why don't we begin right away, by jogging out of here follow me!" Makoto said awkwardly, wanting to get away from the scene as quickly as possible.

Oh and it seems he's gained an apprentice, oh well BCPD did open that mentor ship program. He just knows Sumiko is responsible for this somehow.

-Flashback End-

At first Makoto thought Ronaldo wanted to be police officer like he was, but he later found out Ronaldo believed him to be some sort of super cop connected to the supernatural solely based on the premise that he was Japanese.

Makoto didn't have the heart to disillusion the young man of that notion; especially after all that effort turning that once pudgy boy to the fit young man he is today. Every day trained together and this morning they had decided to joined Kiki on her jog before work, speaking of work...

"Next, I believe we all have work to get to." Makoto said reminding that all of them have jobs to get to.

They all parted ways to their respective workplaces.

* * *

Steven POV

It was the end of the world or at least that what it felt like to one Steven Quarts Universe. His favorite treat of all time Cookie Cats was out of stock.

And in an appropriately melodramatic fashion, he was screaming bloody murder as he hugged Lars' legs.

"Get off me man, I'm still sore. Owowow." Lars said clutching his left leg, over exaggerating an injury from a motorcycle accident he had five months back.

"Sorry." Steven said hastily a little guilty for causing Lars pain.

"Ignore him Steven." Sadie said, "The doctor gave him a clean bill of health weeks ago."

"Still my right leg is still sore though." Lars complained.

"Then why are you holding your left leg." Sadie retorted knowing it was Lar's right leg that was the one he injured.

"Erm, Shut up!" Lars said red faced for being caught in his lie, "Anyway those stupid Cookie Cats were probably discontinued for not being able to compete against the Lion Lickers." Eagar to change the subject.

"Not Lion Lickers! Nobody likes them! They don't even look like lions! Kids these days. I'll tell ya what!" Steven groaned at the unfairness of his favorite treat losing to refrozen half melted popsicles.

"Well, if you miss your wimpy ice cream so much, why don't you make some with your "magic belly button"?" Lars mocked with a chuckle and walked away to continue stocking the selves.

"That's not how it works, Lars! ... Right?" Lifting up his shirt revealing a pink gemstone present on his navel. Prodding it only made his stomach jiggle.

"Oh, sweet Cookie Cats, with your crunchy cookie outside and your icy creamy insides... you were too good for this world." Bemoaning over the loss of the cookie cats, Steven drew an image of a cookie cat from the fog on the outside of the freezer before kissing it a farewell.

"Uh… Steven?" Sadie said a little weirded out by Steven's display of affection to the freezer, "Do you want to take the freezer with you?" She offered.

Steven nodded.

* * *

Makoto POV

 _"Are you ready Hikawa-kun"_ Sumiko Ozawa said over the loud speaker.

"Hai" Makoto responded. He was currently wearing the G3 system an armor designed to fight against gem monsters.

Project G3 was the Federal government response to the ancient threats that has long since plagued humans and ergo the United States, Gem monsters. Makoto Hikawa was selected as the program's primary operative. (reads guinea pig)

Beach City had the Crystal Gems to protect them but they can't be relied on forever. With the G3 normal humans will now be able to stand on their own against this threat.

 _"G3, commencing maneuvers"_

A loud buzz rang and cannonballs began launching full speed at G3's direction. Makoto dodged three balls before being grazed on the shoulder guard by a fourth, the armor held true and the four cannon balls imbedded themselves into the wall behind him. G3 caught the fifth ball before upholstering his gun and shot the sixth ball shattering it.

 _"Good! You're doing great Hikawa-kun"_

Another volley of cannon balls shot out at Makoto and he shot and shattered each one with unerring accuracy.

 _"Okay Hikawa-kun! That's it for today's maneuvers."_

"Hai"

* * *

Steven POV

"Hey guys, you won't believe this!" Steven came home to the beach house to tell the rest of the Crystal Gems about the tragic news of Cookie Cat's discontinuation only to come face to face with a gem monster.

He screamed as he tries to push the corrupted gem away as it maw snap at his face.

Thankfully Amethyst wraps her whips around the gem monster restraining it safely away from Steven.

"Sup, Steven" She said casually before hurling the corrupted gem away.

The Crystal Gems were dealing with an infestation of centipeetles gem monsters. Pearl was gracefully batting away several of them with her spear, each movement was as elegant as a ballerina.

Garnet was tearing the monsters apart with her fist gauntlets figuratively and literally.

"Awesome! What are these things?" Steven asked excitedly he loves things that relate to gem business.

"Sorry, Steven, we'll get these centipeetles out of your room. We think they were trying to get into the temple." Pearl groans as she hefts up a struggling centipeetle.

"Aw, you don't have to get rid of 'em. They're really cool." Steven whined. He wanted to keep them he always wanted a pet why not these. That was until the one in Pearls arm spat out acid that ate through the floor. Yeah maybe they should get rid of them.

* * *

Makoto POV

Makoto decided to swing by the OOOparts Laboratory to check up the rumors of an ancient device that the scientist found.

"Excuse me. Where's Mikumo-san?" Makoto asked a nearby scientist.

"That way." He gestured over to head researcher discussing with another scientist over a set data. It seems she noticed him as well and was making her way over. She motioned Makoto to follow her.

"A group of scavengers found it on the coastline of Guam a year ago, the government had this facility built specifically to discover the structures secrets, now that it's done the structure was finally shipped here just a week ago," Mikumo said as she walked with him.

She led Makoto over to a large a large cross with four protruding pillars at each intersection of the cross. Over the surface of it was lined with rows of dials similar to those on a safe. Makoto could not help but be awed by such an imposing structure.

"Do you think this some kind of Gem technology?" He asked.

Not much is known about the Gems other than the fact that they exist and they came to Earth over 6000 years ago, and tried to colonize it to the detriment of all the living species on the planet.

"We don't know. It's possible however, the way it's made doesn't resemble any gem technology we've come across. If it is this will be one of the few rare chances to observe their technology" She explained.

"The Gems came here before recorded history, ancient doesn't even begin to describe it, this puzzle." Mikumo continued, "Start it" She commanded.

"Puzzle?"

With a whoosh from the turbine generator one of the dials on cross began to move.

"It's moving" Makoto said awed, he was surprised that something this old could even function.

"We call it a "Super Ancient Puzzle". We could try doing all the combinations for the dials… But we'll be using a computer to do the computations and efficiently solved the puzzle." Man, she loved modern technology.

"But who... and for _what_ purpose was this built" Makoto asked, what if whoever made this thing was malevolent. Who was to say if this thing was a gigantic bomb for all they knew.

"I want to know that too!" Mikumo said completely missing the point, the scientist in her wanted to know damn the consequence.

Unknown to all, by unraveling this monument they have sparked a series of events that could potentially end the lives of hundreds of people.

* * *

Third Person POV

Back at the beach house the Crystal Gems were finishing off the centipeetles.

"Um, you guys, these things don't have gems." Amethyst called out casually picking her nose after poofing another centipeetle.

"That means there must be a mother somewhere nearby." Garnet said. As long as the mother is alive she would keep spawning more centipeetles.

Another one of the centipeetles tries to sneak up behind her, however Garnet saw it coming as she nonchalantly backhanded it in the face poofing it.

"We should probably find it before anyone gets hurt." Pearl suggested, humans are quite fragile being.

"Oh! Oh! Can I come?! Can I, can I?!" Steven said excitedly, whenever the Gems go on missions they always leave him behind, this time he wants to come too.

"Steven, until you learn to control the powers in your gem, we'll take care of protecting humanity, okay?" Pearl informed as she snapped the neck of a centipeetle.

"Aw, man." Steven groaned disappointedly, but then snapped up as he noticed one the centipeetle raiding the fridge.

"Hey! Get out of there! Go on, shoo shoo!" Steven yelled shooing of the centipeetle. He surveys the fridge to see if anything was salvageable, "Aw, they got into everything. Not cool!"

But as he was looking he noticed the freezer was stocked full with his favorite treat of all time Cookie Cats!

"No way... it can't be! W-where did you get these?! I thought they stopped making them!" He was ecstatic, he had been so disappointed to hear Cookie Cats were discontinued but now he felt like he was on top of the world!

Pearl smiled at his exuberance, "Well, we heard that too, and since they're your favorite—"

"We went out and _stole_ a bunch!" Amethyst interjected.

"I went back and _paid_ for them." Pearl informed glaring at Amethyst.

"The whole thing was my idea." Garnet said, retracting her Gem Gauntlets back to her gem.

"It was _everyone_ 's idea." Amethyst claimed.

"Not really." Garnet stated.

"All that matters is that Steven is happy." Pearl concluded before an argument broke out.

That was right Steven was happy so happy in fact he broke out into song, singing the Cookie Cat theme song!

-Insert Cookie Cat Song here-

Once Steven had finished his song, he was greeted with applause and amused laughter from the Crystal Gems.

"I can't believe you did this. I'm gonna save these forever! Right after I eat this one. Hello, old friend." Steven said as he took a bite out of treat, "Oh, so good" he said savoring the flavor of ice cream.

"I like to eat the ears first." Unbeknownst Steven his gem began to glow a soft pink.

That was until Amethyst pointed it out, "Uh, Steven..."

"Wha-? My gem!" Steven yelled, his powers were activating he was so excited.

"Quick, try and summon your weapon!" Amethyst encouraged.

"I don't know how!" Steven didn't know what to do he was panicking he knew it would only glow so long. "Ah, its fading! How do I make it come back?!" The glow was fading, fast.

"Calm down, Steven. Breathe, don't force it." Pearl said calming Steven down.

"Yeah, and try not to poop yourself either." Amethyst joked.

"Please don't" Garnet added dryly.

Unfortunately, the gem finally stopped glowing before Steven could do anything.

The group sighed disappointed. Oh well, there was always next time, whenever that'll be.

"Ah, I was really close that time! Can one of you just explain how to summon a weapon?" Steven asked.

"Oh, I'll go first!" Pearl volunteered in a sing song voice, she'd never passed an opportunity to teach.

* * *

Mr. Peters was preparing to leave his house, the office called and said that they need him for something. As he was about to leave his wife stopped him and handed to him his briefcase that he nearly left behind.

"Dear!" She called out to him briefcase in hand. While she was handing the case over show notice a red flow fabric flapping behind a nearby tree.

"Sharon?" The wife attention snapped back to her husband, she was still gripping the case.

"Have a good day Dear." She said releasing the case and watched her husband leave for the office. She turned back to the tree only this time the fabric was gone.

* * *

"Thank you! Please, take this complementary Turnip! Please come again soon!" Shouichi bowed handing the customer a turnip.

"Uhh… Thanks?" The bewildered driver said and drove off.

"Drive safely!" Shouichi waved.

"Hey! Shouichi have you been giving vegetables to the customers again?" Greg asked.

"Er, well... yeah… you caught me." Shouichi said rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

"Look I appreciate the effort, but have you ever considered just making a produce stand here outside the wash?" Greg suggested, Shouichi had good heart and reminded him greatly of his own son Steven, but his customers were getting uncomfortable with being hand vegetables every time they got their cars washed.

"Ehhh… I can do that?" Shouichi said, such a thought never occurred to him.

"Well, sure I don't mind, I mean you've already set up a vegetable garden here, and it would be shame to let them all spoil." Greg said motioning to garden in front of the office.

"Thanks boss" Shouichi said with a smile, suddenly he was struck with an ear-splitting shriek that caused a massive headache. And strangely enough a pulling sensation. No one noticed that his eyes dimly glowed.

* * *

Lars POV

"Lars it's your turn to take out the garbage!" Sadie yelled front the front.

"Yeah, yeah! I'll get to it when I get to it!" Lars yelled back, currently he was stocking the shelves at a snails pace. God work was so boring.

Just as he reach for another box a heard a loud shrieking that gave him a paralyzing headache.

* * *

Third Person POV

Peter Peters was walking at brisk pace before he stopped bewildered by the sight before him. A monster.

 **"Marked One, you have been chosen for the honor of being sacrificed to our goddess."** The creature spoke raising a clawed hand poised to strike.

Mr. Peters did the only thing a sane man would do, run.

 **"Why do you flee marked one? You dare reject such a high honor?"** The creature said giving chase. **"If you choose not to die as an honored sacrifice then die as a blasphemer"**

Mr. Peter began dialing 911 with his cellphone but barely after hitting call he had been caught. With frighten speed the creature caught up the terrified man covering Mr. Peter's mouth muffling his shrieks of terror before impaling the poor man through the back and ripping out his heart.

 **"Know this blasphemer, you may relish in the fact that you may atone for your blasphemy in death when your essence is fed to our goddess."**

* * *

Greg POV

"Shouichi! Are you all right! Shouichi!" Greg exclaimed grabbing hold of his dazed employee.

"I'm fine, I'm all right now." Shouichi said as the headache and ringing subsided.

"Do you need to go to the doctor or…" Greg asked.

"No, sorry I worried you, boss." Shouichi reassured him.

"All right then, but maybe you should rest." Greg suggested still unsure for his employee's health.

"No, I'm fine, really." Shouichi reassured again.

"If you say so." Greg relented.

* * *

Lars POV

Eventually the pain the subsided to a numb pounding.

"I need an aspirin" Lars decided now work was giving him headaches. Hey, maybe this convince Sadie to give him the rest of the day off!

* * *

Sharon Peters POV

Sharon notice a thick yellow envelope laying on the living room table. Her husband must have forgotten to place it back in the briefcase. If she hurried maybe she could catch up to him before his bus arrives.

Grabbing the envelope, she dashed out of the house down the street where her husband went. There was no sign of him, he couldn't have gone that, far could he?

"Dear?"

Clack

"Hello? Is anyone there? Sir?" She heard her husband cellphone call out. It had fallen to the ground but from where? She looked up and their she saw the gruesome sight of her husband stuffed into a tree, blood was dripping down from his dangling arm. She did the only logical thing to do.

She screamed.

* * *

Makoto POV

"Com'on you can do it!"

"48…49…50!"

Ronaldo was finishing his third set on bench press with Makoto coaching him. Sweat was pouring down his face, Makoto offered him a towel and water bottle which he gladly accepted.

"So sensei what's new at work?" Ronaldo ask engaging in small talk with his teacher.

There were many things, that were too delicate to talk about. He considered not telling Ronaldo anything, but he decided he could trust his apprentice. Who knows maybe talking about can help reorganize his thoughts on a recent case.

"Have you heard about the Sea Shore Middle School Incident?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, I heard about that! Wasn't there a student found stuffed in a tree? What about? Do you think it might be connected to the supernatural?" Ronald had written about it on his blog, Keep Beach City Weird, now he was getting inside scoop on the incident and was eager to get some answers.

"No I don't think it does, but it bothers me. Normally, that boy wouldn't be there. The hole was small, too small to fit a body" Makoto said going over the case off the top of his head. You know saying stuff like that _does_ makes it sound like the supernatural was involved. And then there was the second case.

"Ronaldo, can you keep a secret?" Makoto asked

"Of course, sensei." Ronaldo said

"What I'm about to tell you is top secret, it about a recent incident. You can't tell anyone or blog about it until the case is closed alright," Makoto caution, his apprentice nodded.

"Earlier today there was another murder with the exact same circumstance. The victim was the boy's father; both cases where the victim had their heart carved out and stuffed in a tree. I was interviewing the victim's wife…" Makoto recounted.

* * *

-Flashback-

"Tell me anything you know about your husband and son. Did you notice anything unusual?" Makoto asked.

Sharon was unresponsive.

"Mrs. Peters?" Makoto said trying to catch her attention, unfortunately all that resulted in was Sharon breaking down in front of him.

"Sorry." She apologized through the tears, a month ago, she lost her son and not even an hour ago, her husband. It was all too much for her. She had to leave to room.

"I'm sorry" Makoto said guiltily for pressuring the grieving widow, "Please contact me if you remember anything." Leaving his name and phone number on the white countertop.

"What are you doing?" Toru Hojo confronted, "You're a part of the Counter Gem squad. Don't tell me you think this was caused by a Gem Monster?" He accused

Toru Hojo he was an investigator transferred here from Japan like Makoto.

"Yes I…" Makoto thought only something like a gem monster could do these impossible things.

"It's not related" Toru shot down.

Before Makoto could refute, Toru continued.

"True, it's an unusual incident. But the culprit must be using some kind of trick that's all."

"What kind of trick?!" Makoto demanded.

"Investigating it is our job." Toru said sidelining Makoto off the case.

"I may be part of that squad, but I'm also a cop." Makoto said indignantly, "I don't think it's out of my jurisdiction to be investigating this."

"Well, just don't get in my way please." Toru said with a hint of arrogance and pushed past Makoto.

-Flashback end-

* * *

"Man, that Hojo guy sounds like a real prick!" Ronaldo steamed at the mentioned police officer that insulted his sensei.

Makoto blushed he hadn't meant to include that part.

"Wait! Counter Gem Squad?!"

Or that.

* * *

Third Person POV

Pearl led Steven cherry blossom tree on a secluded hill top. The light fragrance of cherry blossoms permeated the air the cherry blossom leaves sway in the breeze.

"Pay attention to these petals, Steven. The petals' dance seems improvised, but it is being calculated in real time based on the physical properties of this planet. With hard work and dedication, you can master the magical properties of your gem and perform your own dance!" Pearl instructed

And in a rather flashy display, Pearl summoned her spear from her gem on her forehead and twirled it around before slamming hilt to the ground scattering cherry blossom leaves into the breeze. "Like so."

Unbeknown to the Gem and human, a camouflaged creature was watching them it scales constantly shifting colors to blend with the cherry blossoms in the breeze. Prowling low its beady slit eyes peered at Pearl as she instructed Steven.

When the lesson was, over Steven grabbed a pile of leaves and left trying to wrap his head around Pearl's teachings.

The creature followed.

* * *

Pearl's lecture flew right over Steven's head. Right now, he was tossing petals into the air to study them so he can create his own dance, so far, he had nothing. How does dancing help him summon his weapon? It was all so complicated!

"Did Pearl tell you the "petal thing"? Amethyst asked unamused.

"Yeah, I need to practice really hard so I can dance like a tree... I think." Steven explained unsure if that was what he was supposed to be doing.

"Listen Steven, all that practice stuff is no fun. Whenever I need to summon my weapon, it just happens." Amethyst said explaining her way of summoning her gem weapon.

To demonstrate she summoned her whip and split a nearby dumpster in two. "See didn't try at all."

The creature that followed Steven blended itself with the graffitied brick walls around it. Now it was staring curiously at Amethyst.

Rubbing his head, Steven left trying to take Amethyst's advice into consideration with what Pearl taught him. The conflicting advice made his head hurt maybe Garnet has some better advice.

As Steven left the creature followed.

* * *

Steven had found Garnet on the Cliffside atop Temple "So, I'm supposed to work really hard and not try at all at the same time?" Steven complained to Garnet, hope she would give him some better advice or at least help him make sense of all the information given to him.

"Yes" well that not very helpful at all, "Or... you could link your mind with the energy of all existing matter. Channeling the collective power of the universe through your gem, which results in" Garnet explained as she summoned her gauntlets, "At least that's my way of doin' it." And that explanation wasn't any better.

The creature that followed Steven just glared at Garnet in disgust before slithering off; it had seen enough.

* * *

The Gems had tried their best to help Steven, but it all proved fruitless. Why did summoning a weapon have to be so complicated. Pearl told him if he wanted to summon his weapon he had to try really hard but Amethyst said he shouldn't be trying it all! Garnet's advice wasn't very much helpful either. Her explanation ended making head spin worse that Pearl's explanation, something about the universe juice and his gem or something.

"Oiii!" Steven!" Steven heard, breaking him out of his thoughts. He must have been so distracted he must have walked all the way to his Dad's car wash without noticing. He saw Shouichi waving over to his direction.

"Hey, Steven how've you been?" He greeted while watering his potted vegetable garden.

"Okay, I guess. Hey, is my Dad here?" Steven asked. It's times like this he needed his Dad's advice, he knew his dad didn't know a lot about Gem stuff but Steven could always depend on him for sound advice.

"You just missed him, he just went on errands. I'm watching the wash while he's away." Shouichi informed.

"What's the matter Steven, is something wrong?" He asked noticing Steven's sullen posture, Shouichi might not have any formal relationship with Steven but he had fallen into a sort of big brother role for the young boy.

"Well it began this morning when I found out that Cookie Cats have…"

Shouichi patiently listened as Steven animatedly recounted his day starting from the Big Donut up till now.

"And now I'm trying to figure out how I'm supposed to work hard and not work hard at the same time!" Steven finished.

"Hmm… Maybe I can teach you how to summon a weapon?" Shouichi weakly suggested pointing to himself. In all honesty Shouichi didn't know a thing about Gem stuff. Usually Greg and he stayed away from the Gems when they go over magic stuff with Steven.

"Really!? Do you think you can?" Steven asked.

"Yeah sure how hard could it be?" He reasoned. Heck with his amnesia, for all he knew, he might be a Gem but he just doesn't know it yet.

"Let see…" Shouichi murmured cradling his chin with his hand. "Okay let start with what we know, Pearl said that you should create your own dancing right?"

"Right"

"Well when Pearl's fighting doesn't it look like dancing?" Shouichi noted. Like mentioned before he doesn't really involve himself with the Gems, but sometimes their monster fights spill into town; and he personally had the chance of seeing the Gems fight in those instances.

"Wow! You're right! Her fighting really does look like dancing!" Steven gasped with stars in his eyes.

"So maybe when she said create your dance she must mean you have to create your own fighting style!" Shouichi hypothesized.

"That must be it! But wait what about Amethyst's advice?" Steven asked throwing a wrench into Shouichi's theory.

"Maybe after a while summoning a weapon becomes so easy you don't have to try!" Shouichi suggested, it was a weak explanation but an explanation it was.

"I guess so. So how do we start?" Steven asked.

"I know just what to do. Wait here." Shouichi went inside the office. He soon came-out with a duct taped up duffle bag.

"What's that?" Steven asked confused?

"It's an old duffle bag that you dad made into punching bag. We can use this to help you make your fighting style!" Shouichi explained as he began to string up the bag on a sturdy looking branch nearby.

Shouichi had been using it as pillow during his stay here at the wash, but it doesn't mean it doesn't serve its old re-intended use.

"Let try it out!" Steven punched the bag while Shouichi held it in placed on the other side. However, the force of Steven's punch had managed to send the bag and Shouichi flying after the branch snapped.

"Phew, that's quite a punch you're pacing." Shouichi said as he picked himself off the ground.

"I guess I don't know my own strength." Steven laughed. Being half gem had granted Steven incredible strength, he could carry heavy objects that most would struggle with, with ease, and he would only get stronger as he grows up.

"Hey Shouichi do you know how to fight?" Steven asked.

"No not really, I've never been in a fight. Or at least I don't remember being in one."

"Can you try? Maybe before you lost your memories you were some sort super strong fighter that traveled all over the world seeking to become the best fighter in world! Maybe you even fought ninjas!" Steven's eyes became stars as he excitedly squeed over the imagined scenario of Shouichi's past.

"You really think so?" Shouichi said buying into the strange story that Steven concocted.

Shouichi faced the punching back began throw at the bag. It was completely awkward at first then the punches began raining down on the bag faster and stronger with each hit. Soon Shouichi lost himself in flurry punches, spins, and elbow jabs. Right before finishing it off with a roundhouse kick the bag disappeared and was replaced by a tall woman in a white dress with long flowing pink hair, it was the image of Rose Quarts.

The bag burst from the kick and the sand inside hissed as it fell out to the pavement.

It wasn't until the sound of beach sand hitting the floor did Shouichi realized what he was doing.

"That was… AMAZING!" Steven exclaimed, "You fight just like Pearl! You like this and the you spun… and…"

"I did?" Shouichi really had no idea what happened. One moment he was throwing a few punches at the bag next he was roundhouse kicking like a pro. Maybe Steven was right after all.

Whatever that life was behind him now, not that he remembered it, no need to be the best fighter in the world when he has all that he needs right here in beach city.

"Can you teach me! Please, please, please!" Steven begged. Now not only does he only want to summon his weapon, now he wants to fight like how Shouichi just did.

"Of course!" Why wouldn't he, he had promised to help Steven summon his weapon and teaching him how to fight should help with that right?

"Let's start with a few punches at the punching b…" Then Shouichi looked and realized he had destroyed the punching bag. "We need a new plan."

"I know! I read somewhere in one of my manga that the best way to learn is through fighting!" Steven said citing one of his manga books. "Too bad there aren't any gem monsters to fight and it'll be too dangerous too."

"Wait, I have an idea!" Shouichi once again returned to office. Shouichi was taking his time so Steven had to wait a bit. By the time Shouichi came out again he was dressed in a motorcycle helmet with paper horns duct-taped to it, gloves with folded paper claws and a fuzzy red over-sized Christmas sweater.

"Rawr! I'm a gem monster and I'm here to eat you!" He said clawing at the air.

Steven laughed. "What's with the get up you're wearing?"

"This way you can pretend I'm a gem monster and fight me and as an added bonus it's entirely safe!" Shouichi explained. "Now come at me!"

"All right! Here I come!" Steven charged at ' _the gem monster_ ' with a flurry of punches. His punches were dodged and deflected though some did make impact.

Meanwhile Shouichi was very hesitant to throw a punch at the young adolescent but he can tickle him instead! Jabbing out his fingers at Steven's opening he tickled the young boy before Steven would push away his arms. Steven would then tickle Shouichi in retaliation.

Eventually their spar devolved into a tickle match as the two began tickling each other to tears.

"Hey there! Looks like you two are having fun." The two turned around to see Greg coming up to them holding a bag full of groceries.

"Dad!/Boss!"

Steven hopped up and ran up to his dad giving him a big hug.

"Hey there sport! What have you've been up to?" He asked.

"Shouichi is teaching me how to fight!" Steven exclaimed excitedly. "We used your old punching, but that broke, so then me and Shouichi fought each other but that ended up into a tickle fight, and then you came!" he explained in rapid fire succession.

Greg turned to Shouichi and asked, "You know how to fight?"

"Apparently, I can, Steven suggested I was some sort super fighter that traveled around the world." Shouichi explained throwing a few punches and kicks.

"Really? I always pictured you as a farmer?" Greg said indicated by Shouichi's green thumb and natural love of growing vegetables.

"I guess I could have been both." Shouichi pondered. How would that work?

"Anyways I'm feeling peckish how bout we all head out to eat, my treat, I even heard of this new restaurant that opened up." Greg suggested.

"Alright!" Steven exclaimed always excited to spend quality time with his Dad, plus spending more time with his big brother figure was a bonus.

* * *

Makoto POV

Makoto had managed to deter most Ronaldo's questions with a 'Its Classified" statement but Ronaldo had managed to worm a promise to get inside look at the Counter Gem Squad out of him before relenting.

Currently he was sitting at a coffee shop being treated to some coffee by his apprentice. Ronald was going over a couple conspiracy theory that he was 'investigating' for his blog, Makoto for the most part tuned him out, Ronaldo means well and had a good head on his shoulders but his conspiracy theories were rather outlandish.

Makoto's phone rang out, he politely apologized to Ronaldo for the interruption and answered his phone.

"Yes, it's Hikawa"

 _"It's me Sharon, Sharon Peters"_

"Ah, Mrs. Peters, do you want to share any information regarding… you know what?" Hikawa said not wanted to remind the poor widow of her deceased son and husband lest she breaks down again.

 _"Actually… there's something I want to show you. I don't know if it's related to the murders of my husband and son…"_

"Any information you can provide would be helpful"

 _"Can you meet me at Beach City park at 9 tonight if it's not too inconvenient? I want this to be private"_

"I understand, I'll be there."

"Are you meeting with the suspect? Can I come too?" Ronaldo asked hoping to see his sensei in action.

"She's not a suspect, well she is, but that not the point, she was the victim's wife and she wants me to meet her later tonight." Makoto said, "Alone."

"Alone? It could be a trap!" Ronaldo cautioned.

"I'll take my chances." Makoto placated his worried apprentice.

Then his phone rang a second time.

 _"A Gem Monster has appeared! G3 is moving out! I'll send you the coordinates."_ Sumiko said professionally but even then, Makoto could hear the elatedness in her voice in anticipation for G3's grand debut.

"Roger I'm on my way!" Makoto said as he made his way to his police car.

"You're going to fight a gem monster!? Can I come watch?" Ronaldo asked pulling out his camera. It appears Makoto had accidentally hit the speaker phone button allowing Ronaldo to hear.

"No, it'll be too dangerous, apprentice or not it is my job to prevent civilians from coming close to danger." Makoto said getting in the driver seat and shut the door.

"I won't get in the way, I'll stay at a safe distance I swear and with your training I can run when it gets too dangerous." He reasoned, "Plus, I can record your fight so you can submit it as part of your report."

Makoto was tempted, the budget was tight in the development of the G3 and a camera was one of the things cut from the armor. In the end Makoto decide to place some faith in his apprentice

"All right get in." He relented.

"Yes" Ronaldo fist pumped and got in passenger seat.

* * *

Third Person POV

After the outing, Greg offered to drive his son home, which Steven gladly accepted and of course Shouichi tagged along for ride.

They were currently riding in his van listening to one of his old albums as he drove back to the beach house, but as they got closer they shock to see the Crystal Gems were being attack by a gigantic centipeetle! Greg slammed the breaks not wanting to get any closer to the fight.

"That must be the mother!" Steven exclaimed. "We have to help them!"

"Uhh… Steven, I think the Gems are fully capable in handling this themselves on this one." Half Gem or no Greg wasn't about to let his son face monster of that proportion. Then he witnesses the gem monster spit dissolves the surrounding rocks. And it spits acid because of course it does.

"Steven?" Greg looked back to see his son gone and then spotted him running down the beach! "Steven!"

"I got him!" Shouichi said as he bolted after Steven.

Back on the beach, the Crystal Gems were taking cover behind a broken hand statue, when they saw Steven running down the beach.

"Steven no!" The Gems yelled as Steven began throwing rocks at the Centipeetle Mother.

"Hey leave them alone!" He yelled at the Gem monster. The Mother turned her attention to him, that when he realized that maybe he should have thought this through.

"We need to save Steven!" Pearl shouted as she saw him slow back pedal away from the monster. Before any action could be taken the Centipeetle Monster's tail pincer snapped at them chomping off the top fingers of the stone hand that they hid behind.

"Can we save ourselves first?!" Amethyst yelled ducking low.

The Mother sprayed a stream of acid towards the young boy, thankfully Shouichi had caught up to him and tackled Steven out of the way.

"Steven, are you hurt?" Shouichi briefly before rushing off without waiting for a response. He dashed across the beach flailing his arms above him catching the Mother's attention.

"Over here! Catch me if you can!" Shouichi said throwing whatever rocks he could pick up. Agitated the Mother turned her attention to Shouichi, although it did move, it only swerved its upper body leaving the Crystal Gems still pinned behind the rock for the time being.

Shouichi jumped, sidestepped, weaved, and rolled desperately and narrowly avoiding the acid spit. His luck ran out when he found himself pinned at a rock wall.

The Crystal Gems tried to move and help, Garnet held back the pincer so the others could mobilize however the Mother's tail flailed about dragging Garnet for the ride and flung her into Pearl and Amethyst. They weren't going to be able to mount a rescue anytime soon.

This was the end of the line, at least he was able to buy Steven enough time to escape. Wait was that Steven!

"Steven! What are you doing! Get out of here!" Shouichi shouted as Steven placed himself in front of him.

"No! I'm a Crystal Gem too! I'm supposed to help protect this planet! How can I do that if I can't even protect my own friends! So, I've decided I'm going to protect you even if it's the last thing I do!" Steven yelled pouring his heart out.

Shouichi can't help to be touched by Steven's sentiments even if they were likely going to die.

They flinched as the Centipeetle Mother sprayed her acidic venom, however there was no pain. Shouichi peeked open his eyes and was amazed.

"Steven! Look!" Shouichi pointed.

Steven peeked to see that a gigantic pink shield was protecting them! He looked down to see his gem glowing! The shield was his gem weapon!

"I did it! I got a shield! I summoned my Gem Weapon!" He exclaimed elatedly.

Shouichi was happy for Steven and even happier that they were both alive. The shield however faded as quickly as it appeared and the Mother was ready to send am another spray of acid.

"Quick summon it again!"

"I don't know how!" Steven said concentrating hard but no shield appeared.

It was time to panic again.

Loud gunshots rang out surprising everyone and even more surprising as the Gem monster recoiled at the bullets as they impacted the monster's exoskeleton.

* * *

Third Person POV

Earlier, Makoto and Ronaldo was driving down the road on route towards the spotted location when Makoto heard the G-Trailer pulling up from behind him. He parked to the side of rode as the trailer slows to a stop beside them. He opens the passenger door of the truck and motions Ronaldo to follow him.

Hikawa-kun, who is this? Civilians aren't authorized to enter here!" Sumiko scolded.

"This is my apprentice, Ronaldo Fryman." Makoto said introducing his apprentice to his manager. "Ronaldo, this is my manager, Sumiko Ozawa"

"Apprentice or not he still isn't authorized to be on the G-Trailer." Sumiko persisted.

"Actually, as part of the Delmarva recruitment initiative- a Police Mentor may allow his or her apprentice to shadow them on active duty-." Makoto recited from the BCPD's Mentorship Booklet.

"Fine he can stay." She relented though dissatisfied by the thought of a civilian being near the G3's equipment. "You, can you drive?"

"Y-yes." Ronaldo answered intimidated by the police women.

"Good then you're driving." She stated.

"W-what" Ronaldo was caught off guard before he could inquire further she gave a hard look that promised a world of pain of suffering. He then promptly and wisely decided it would be best interest to shut up and do as she said unless he wished her wrath unleashed upon him.

Makoto followed his manager to the back of the of trailer where the G3 armor and the monitoring systems are housed. He stripped down and donned a black jumpsuit that served as the base under armor followed by a pair a pair of blue greaves and gauntlets.

Then he slipped into the opened cuirass that was attached to a pair of rails, the chest piece was then closed over him and locked in place.

Sumiko then proceeded to manually attach the vambraces, rerebraces and pauldrens.

Next the belt that powered the entire system, and then finally Sumiko placed the mask over Makoto's face which then proceeded to close in and lock in place forming the helmet.

She handed to Guard Acceler, an electromagnetic jitte, rather symbolic weapon as peacekeepers once used them during Japan's Edo period.

"Equipping complete."

G3 made his way over to the police motorcycle named the Guard Chaser, he inserted the Guard Acceler into the throttle port and revved up the bike.

The back of the trailer opened up behind him and ramp was extended down the road.

"2-1-2-3, G3 System engaging in a battle operation. Releasing Guard Chaser!" Sumiko reported as she typed in commands to lower and release the Guard Chaser onto the road.

As soon the motorcycle's wheels touched the ground G3 revved up the bike and accelerated off ahead, sirens blaring.

Ronaldo saw G3 pull past him the only words that he could express right now was, "Badass…"

Arriving at the beach he saw van parked nearby next it was the car washer from 'It's a Wash', Greg Universe if he remembered correctly, watching nervously.

 _"Sir I'll have to ask you to leave. This area is too dangerous for civilian."_ G3 informed Greg.

Greg looked at him, "Are you a cop? You have to save my son!" He begged.

 _"I'll do what I can. Get to safety."_ G3 assured Greg who had then climbed into the relative safety of his van.

Makoto ran further in and sighted the gem monster, it was cornering two civilians and on the other side he could see the Crystal Gems being pinned down by the tail end.

 _"Target Sighted! Preparing to engage!"_ He reported and upholstered the GM-01 Scorpion, a modified Magnum Pistol, from his right hip.

 _"Roger! GM-01 Active! You have approval to fire."_ Sumiko reported from the trailer as it closes in to its destination.

G3 shot several rounds at the Gem monster, sparks fly as the rounds exploded on contact with its skin. The monster recoils as each bullet found its mark. He moved in closer firing at it from other angles.

As this was going on the G-Trailer had pulled in, Ronaldo flew out of the truck camera in hand.

"This is Ronaldo Fryman reporting live at the beach as Super Cop Makoto Hikawa engages against one of the fowl gem creatures that plague humanity for centuries!" He reports as he zooms in on the fight.

"Kid what are you doing!? Get back in here!" Sumiko ordered from the trailer.

"I'm filming the fight for Sensei's report!" he yelled back... and getting live footage for his blog but she didn't need to know that.

Sumiko had mixed feelings on one hand she should recall Ronaldo to safety, but on the other hand she really wanted video evidence of her G3 system in action, which originally wasn't a possibility due the camera feature being cut out due to a limited budget. Well, Makoto did allow his apprentice to shadow him…

"Make sure you don't miss a single shot!" She ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!"

Back with Makoto, he was shooting the Gem monster repeatedly but the it refuses to fall. Time to bring out the big guns, he attached the GM-02 Salamander to the GM-01, turning it into a grenade launcher. He pumped it and shot out a powerful grenade at high speed towards the Gem Monster destroying it in the blast.

The smoke cleared, however, he was surprised to find nothing the monster just disappeared! No body, nothing.

 _"I have lost sight of the target"_

"And that folks, is the power of Super Cop Makoto Hikawa otherwise known as… uh" Ronaldo tried to think of a name and decide to mix Japanese and English words into something he thought was cool. "Kamen Rider G3!"

"That was Amazing! Are you a super fighting robot!?" Steven asked with stars in his eyes.

Before Power Armored individual could introduce himself, Ronaldo burst into scene with his camera and his microphone.

"This is Ronaldo Fryman with Keep Beach City Weird we just witnessed how you heroically save these defenseless people form that terrifying monster can I get a statement please?"

Pearl scoffed at being accused as defenseless.

 _"People of Beach City, I am G3, BCPD's anti-Gem monster unit. You can rest easy knowing that BCPD will protect and serve its people from all threats."_ G3 introduced though a little bemused at his apprentice's antics.

"And can I get a statement from you guys as well? How do you feel about Beach City's new hero?" Ronaldo asked pointing the microphone to the Gems plus Steven and Shouichi.

"He was amazing! He was really strong just like the Crystal Gems and…" Steven began listing off comparisons with G3 and Crystal Gems praising them both but Ronaldo had already pointed the microphone away toward Shouichi.

"I think he's great! I don't know what would have happened if he didn't come along." Shouichi stated in the microphone.

"He's okay I guess, he did get us out of that jam." Amethyst said off handedly.

"Yes, it does seem impressive for a human contraption but I assure you we had the situation quite handled before it arrived." Pearl remarked unimpressed.

"He has our gratitude for his help" Replied Garnet, with her future vision she did foresee this possible outcome but didn't truly expect it, the probability of a Dues ex Machina was very low. "For the time being, the crisis is over and we will handle it from here." She said bubbling the Gem monster's gem.

The government on a federal level were well aware of the immortal women that are the Crystal gems. And thusly the Crystal Gems had some authoritative power in situations regarding Gem matters.

G3 wanted to object citing that the Gem monster may still be around but was waved off with a "We've got it handled". The Anti-Gem monster unit were obligated to leave things in the Crystal Gem's capable hands.

* * *

Sharon Peters was waiting alone in the Park for Officer Hikawa to arrive, it was 10 minutes before 9.

It was dark and cold evening air made her pulled together to conserve body heat. She was getting anxious.

She heard a rustle in the bushes behind her she quickly twirled around in surprise.

 **"Marked One, you have been chosen for the honor of being sacrificed to our goddess."**

* * *

It was late in the evening Shouichi was quietly helping Pearl wash dishes. Steven had invited him over to the beach house for dinner that evening after the Gem monster fiasco. Beside Shouichi knack for growing vegetables he shared Stevens talent for cooking though it was limited to vegetable dishes.

Just as he was drying a plate the piercing screech he experienced earlier returned. Clutching his head to ease the pain he dropped the plate he was dry, thankfully pearl caught it before it hit the floor.

"Shouichi!" She was about scold before she saw him in pain as he bowed over in pain before running off.

"Is that normal for regular humans?" Pearl wondered. She debated on whether to pursue or not but dismissed the idea. Shouichi will probably go to Greg and he'd handle it from there no need to get involved. What trouble can a human really get into?

* * *

Agito POV

 _/Systems Reboot Initiated/_

* * *

Lars POV

Lars was speeding down an empty disused highway on his motorcycle, a Honda XR250. He just got it repaired and what was the first thing he's going to do with?

Race of course.

He was neck and neck with the other racer who was driving a car. Well, they were neck and neck until Lars decided to hit the throttle.

His motorcycle zoomed passed the car leaving it in the dust. "Eat my dust!"

He could see the finish line up ahead, just a little more...

And then, his head exploded as the shrieking sound returned, the world spun and before he knew it he had lost control of his bike.

There was a crash and he knew no more.

* * *

Makoto POV

Makoto had arrived at the park, it was 9:06 he was late. He looked around but didn't see Sharon anywhere. He notices something on the ground near the park bench. It was Sharon's red purse he recalled seeing it in Peter's household. What was it doing out here?

He opened it to check it content maybe he can find a clue. He found a single a photo of her son in the center.

He looked around, her purse was here but where is Sharon? And then he saw her and paled, there Sharon Peter was stuffed in a tree like her husband and son before her.

"Mrs. Peter!" he gasped. The blood was fresh the killer must still be close by. Makoto pulled out his gun surveying the surrounding.

There! A rustle in the bushes. He gave chase only to blind sighted by the killer and tackled to the floor. From his downed position, he turned to see the culprit, he gasped at what he was seeing.

It was a bipedal Jaguar with red tribal markings and a flowing red scarf. It stared down menacingly at the downed officer. It yellow orbs' piercing gaze peered at him as though as if it was looking through to his very soul.

"So, you're the bastard behind this!" Makoto growled as he crawled away. He need to retreat and call the squad. This thing was undoubtable a Gem-monster.

The gem monster bent down and clamped its hand around Makoto's throat raising him up until his feet no longer touched the ground. Makoto struggled to breathe and free himself as the bipedal Jaguar examined him. After the inspection, the creature tossed the officer to ground several feet away into a pile of garbage.

Makoto struggled to his feet breathing deeply to regain some much-needed oxygen.

Watching the creature stalk away he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone. It time to call in the Anti-Gem Monster Unit.

* * *

Third Person POV

Sumiko was giving Makoto's apprentice a long _talk_ for leaking G3's operation footage live on his blog 'Keep Beach City weird'. "And further more!"

Ronaldo 'was saved by bell' so to speak, or in this case the alarm as the G-Trailer emergency call alarm rang out.

Sumiko went to take the call but the glare she gave Ronaldo promised that their 'discussion' would be continued.

"Hikawa-kun what's up?" Her attitude doing a complete one eighty when speaking with Makoto.

 _"I'm engaged with a Gem monster! Please deploy the G3 system!"_

"Two in one day? It time to show off what G3 system can do once more!" Sumiko said excited to unleash her prized creation once more.

"Wha-? But… I thought we needed authorization from above!" Ronald exclaimed, over the last three hours Sumiko had drilled code of conduct and procedure into his head.

"No time for that crap! Let's go!" Sumiko said using her no arguments voice.

"Hypocritical bitch" Ronaldo grumbled under his breath.

"What was that!"

"I said I'll monitor the G3's status!" Ronaldo clammed up watching the screen.

"That's what I thought." She growled. "G-Trailer dispatching!"

* * *

Makoto POV

Makoto pursed the creature keeping it in sight. He fired two shots out of his revolver catching the creature's attention. It stopped and turned around facing Makoto. He fired two more shots directly at the creature only for the bullet come to a sudden halt as if stopped by an invisible barrier. Then the bullets shattered to dust in front of his very eyes.

"What the…" Makoto knew conventional bullets would be useless but that display was insane.

No longer interested the jaguar ran off. Makoto ran to pursue but stopped in his tracks as he heard the G-Trailer's siren. He quickly ran to the trailer and suited up with Sumiko and Ronaldo's assistance.

"Equipping complete." Ronaldo reported checking screen viewing through the newly installed camera on the G3 system located on the helmet. Though the camera was shoddy in his opinion.

"2-1-2-3, G3 System engaging in a battle operation. Releasing Guard Chaser!" And G3 was off racing down the road.

 _"Target sighted I'm in pursuit!"_ G3 was now in full pursuit as he sped down the road but even as he pushed limits of what the Guard Chaser could run he was barely gaining on the target.

 _"Roger!"_

The Jaguar banked right and into the Beach City's Loading Docks.

G3 pulled in to the docks. The docks were lit but mobile lampposts, the place was dead silent. The creature had vanished probably hiding behind one of the loading crates. _"I've lost visual on the target"_ G3 unhooked his gun.

 _"Roger! GM-01 Active! You have approval to fire."_

 _"Roger!"_ G3 stalked slowly his finger on the trigger ready for anything.

The G-Trailer pulled up to cite to provide support.

 _"Hikawa-kun, it's close."_ Sumiko reported monitoring the radar system tracking movements.

G3 spotted it lurking by a yellow containment unit. G3 shot several rounds towards the Gem monster to no avail as the bullets ricochet off it body.

 _"It didn't work! I can't believe it!"_ G3 said in disbelief. It had worked on the earlier Gem monster that evening!

G3 was tackled by the Jaguar his throat was once again in the its clutches, but thankfully his armor protected him.

G3 brought his gun up to shoot, only to have it knocked away. The Jaguar threw several gut punches into G3's armored abdomen.

 _"GM-01 loss! Status: Separated!"_ Ronaldo reported

G3 tried to throw a desperate left hook, but the Gem monster ducked and gave a mule kick that sent G3 crashing to a parked car. The impact caused the glass to shatter and metal to creek and bend.

 _"Strong shock to battery unit! Battery down to 80% output_

Reeling from the shock, G3 struggle to roll of the caved roof of the car. He managed to roll off to a kneeling position but before he can do anything else was met with a kick to the ribs and was pinned to car.

This time he managed to break free and land in a few punches and caught the creature in a choke hold.

The creature easily broke free sweeping G3's arms aside, thankfully G3 was able to land a kick on the Jaguar.

Thanks to armor's enhanced strength it sent the Jaguar flying. But like the cat it was it landed on its feet. The creature decided it was time to make a tactical retreat.

As G3 ran to pursue only for the panther to _push_ a car his way. Unable to get away in time the runaway car slammed into him.

 _"Chest Unit Damaged!"_

The G3 system was getting heavily, his body ached in various places as he got up and continued struggle against the Gem Monster. Every punch he landed made little impact, in contrast whatever blow the creature struck felt like a sledgehammer.

G3 was sent flying once more and crashed into the car that rammed him earlier.

 _"Control unit damaged! G3 system unable to fight!"_ Ronaldo reported as the screen in front of him flashed critical damage over the image of the G3 system.

The jaguar slammed G3's head against the car repeatedly as G3 was unable do anything to defend himself.

 _"We've lost the visual signal"_ Ronaldo reported as the camera attached to G3's helm broke.

 _"Abort the operation! Hikawa-kun retreat! Hikawa-Kun!"_

So, this was how he was going to die Makoto thought as he laid helpless at the Jaguar creature's feet as it stalked closer. He could barely move, his body weighed down by the power armor and with the control unit damaged he had no assistance moving in the suit.

Just as the Jaguar was about to close in to deliver the killing blow it stopped. Something had caught it attention. Its ear twitched as it turned around.

In the distance, there was figure approaching them slowly. The dark night made it hard to make a description of the approaching figure but it could be made out as male from the figures broad shoulders. But there was another defining feature a glowing yellow gem illuminated the path in front of the figure with blinding light not unlike a car's high beam.

Hikawa was baffled by what he heard next, the creature spoke.

 **"Agito…"** The Jaguar growled out and leaped forward towards the newcomer.

* * *

Agito POV

 _/System Reboot in Progress…/_

 _/Primary Functions Restored/_

 _/Designation: Error File Corrupted/_

 _/Clan: Dragon/Primary Class: Slave/_

 _/Subclass: Enforcer Unit AGITΩ/_

 _/Status: Active/_

Agito focused his attention.

 _/Target Identified: Designation: Pantheras Luteus/_

 _/Clan: Jaguar/Primary Class: Slave/_

 _/Subclass: Overseer/_

 _/Status: Criminal/_

 _/Crime: Not Showing Proper Respect to the Diamond Authority/_

 _/Sentence: Death to be Carried Out Immediately/_

Luteus attempted to pounce upon Agito bringing his claws down for a quick kill only for Agito to lean away to side and step back.

Agito ducked under a wild swing and blocked two more with his forearm. He forced Luteus' claw down to side before delivering a spinning elbow to his exposed back causing the Jaguar to stumble.

Luteus regained his footing and threw another swing only Agito to deflect it to the side and deliver a palm strike to the face causing Luteus to reel back. The two opponents circled each other trying to find an opening in each other's stances

Luteus ran towards and grappled Agito's shoulders, but Agito used the Jaguar's momentum against him and tossed him several feet away.

 _/Energy Storage: 73%/_

Agito's crest horns opened revealing two extra sets of horn as the air around him ripples with energy released. The ground glowed with the symbol of the AGITΩ of the Dragon Clan. The image swirls and is absorbed back into Agito's soles. He shifts his stance lowering his center of gravity, ready to finish off his opponent.

Luteus gets up from the ground and made one last desperate charge. Agito leaped forward into a meteor kick send the Jaguar sliding back to the ground.

Luteus' eyes begin to shine brightly as he vainly struggled to his knees, shining cracks appears spreading from his cranium downwards. The zealous Jaguar reached towards the skies as if to ask why he was forsaken. Luteus can only let out a gurgled pained growl as his form shattered exploded. All that were left were clouded shattered shards of various gems.

 _/Execution Complete/_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Depending on whether or not I continue SPOILERS**

 **The Agito Continuity is AU it was changed to fit more in line with Steven Universe's continuity.**

 **And I want to make this perfectly clear there will be no romance beyond what is already canon.**

 **Regarding Riders**

 **Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito**

 **His personality is mostly the same however his backstory is altered to fit Steven Universe. He would be one of our protagonists duh.**

 **Makoto Hikawa/Kamen Rider: G3, G3X and G4X**

 **He would be acting as one of our protagonist. I plan to go the same route as Kamen Rider Agito's in where he has to come into terms that he's simply human among titans. Titans such as the Crystal Gem and Agitos.**

 **Lars/Kamen Rider Gills**

 **Lars is one of the most loathed characters in the show but I think I'll try to redeem him character though it's going to be an uphill battle. I sort of want him to become an antagonist at first before switching him over to being a protagonist.**

 **Ronaldo Fryman/Kamen Rider V1**

 **Ronaldo the other most hated character on the show. The direction I want to take with him is to have try and fail to be hero before becoming an antagonist by playing the Broken Pedestal Trope.**

 **Regarding the Crystal Gems I actually have no clue I'm writing by the seat by pants when it comes to them.**

 **Next Episode I'm going to have to figure out how to combine Kamen Rider Agito's episode 2 with Laser Light Cannon... Fuck this story is never going to continue.**


	2. Prelude to the Storm

**A/N**

 **STOP before you read any further I had forgotten to add in Lars' scenes into it go back and read those before continuing. My apologizes.**

 **This chapter was hard to write seeing that Laser Light cannon began at sunset while Blue Storm comprised of an entire day. I seeing a trend in my writing so far and I see that I've been focusing heavily on the Kamen Rider Agito aspect more than Steven Universe, that is not a good thing. And I have no idea on how to correct this! If you've struggled with this problem before please give me some advice on how to correct it.**

 **I would like to thank everyone who took the time to review my Story because remember reviews are writer fuel.**

 **Response and Answers Time**

 **To Guest: I'll try to do my own thing but that's easier said then done, however several episodes that I deemed unimportant will be glossed over and skipped**

 **To MediaMan18: The answer to your question is 3 things. 1) Kamen Rider Agito was what got me interested in the Kamen Rider franchise in the the mid 2000s. 2) I've never finished watching OOO or Wizard beyond 2 or 3 episodes. 3) I had written this months ago before abandoning it and then finding it again. Once I decided to continue writing the sunk cost fallacy demanded I continue using Agito though I will admit it is a hard fit. Maybe one day I will write this story again only with a different rider.**

 **Like I said before I would encourage other writers to adapt this story and have their own spin on this.**

 **Edit: 01/23/2017 Added Scenes at ending to flow better. Fixed mistake of Magistra's title -panther not jaguar-**

 **Please Enjoy**

Ep 2: Prelude to the Storm

High Chieftain POV

 **"** **This is troubling news."** The high chieftain pondered soaking in the information given to him by Chamelia Salvia of the Lizard Clan.

It had been confusing when they had first reawaken. Humans still roam the world but none recognized them. They scurry about working on various tasks yet they do not seem to be the slaves that they should be for no chains binds them.

The news received from Salvia confirms his suspicions, the Crystal Gems have been victorious as evident of the presence of stunted quarts, _The Pearl,_ and that infuriating perma-fusion. A part of him was glad that the perma-fusion survived the war, just he can shatter her himself.

 **"** **No matter this can still work to our advantage. With the Crystal Gems victorious it also means Diamond Authority have been defeated one less obstacle in our way."** The High Chieftain said. Though it would have been preferable that systems the Authority implemented was still in place. **"Once we deal with Crystal Gems we will bring the human cattle back to its knees where they belong. You are dismissed Salvia."**

The Lizard bowed her head and left the throne room, as she left a Jaguar stepped in.

 **"** **What an honor it is to greet you Chief Pantheras Magistra of the Panther Clan"** The High Chieftain greeted to Jaguar Queen.

 **"** **The honor is mine High Chieftain"** She greeted back, **"It has come to my attention that an Agito has been spotted. The Diamond Authorities' lapdog had the gall shatter one of my own."**

 **"** **Truly? That conflicts with the other reports that have received. The Diamond Authority have been defeated by the Crystal Gems why would an Agito still be here on this planet?"**

 **"** **Perhaps the Diamond Authority have not been as totally defeated as we may have guessed."**

 **"** **Perhaps. For now, we need more information."** The High Chieftain said.

 **"** **Have we found where the divine lady slumbers yet?"** The queen asked changing the subject.

 **"** **Yes we have, the Goddess' tomb is in the possession of some humans. They seem as eager to open it as we are…"** He said amused, **"I will send someone to speed up the process."**

 **"** **In the meantime, I shall send Albus and Tristis to gather more ripe seeds and perhaps eliminate the Agito while they're at it"**

* * *

Sumiko POV

CT Scan machine scanned Makoto as the doctor examines the data. Ronaldo and Sumiko had rushed him to the nearest hospital after the fight with the Gem monster at the loading docks. Sumiko had stayed by Hikawa-kun's side while Ronaldo was instructed to return home. Though he protested he had been forced to reluctantly leave.

"I see nothing wrong." The doctor reported as he got the data from the machine.

"Thank goodness!" Sumiko sighed relieved that the Shock Absorbers did their job and Hikawa-kun was all right.

A moment later when Makoto was redressed and heading back to HQ for debrief alongside Sumiko.

"Ozawa-san isn't it a shock? The G3 weapons were totally useless against that thing." Makoto said as they recalled the beating he received from the Jaguar. The Scorpion's bullets ricochet off its skin, G3 enhanced punches and kicks did nothing against it.

"Well… Are you sure you hit him?" She asked not wanting to doubt the effectiveness of the system she designed. "The G3's weapons should have beaten the Gem monster in one hit. If they didn't work, then…" She trailed off trying to think of a reason.

She was so in deep thought she didn't notice Hikawa-kun had fallen behind when she did notice she saw he was just standing there deep in thought no doubt thinking up a reason as well. "Hikawa-kun?"

"Yes." That snapped him out of his reverie and he trailed up to her.

* * *

Third Person POV

The heart monitor beeped steadily as an unconscious Lars lie on the bed next to it.

"How is my son?" Martha asked the doctor as her husband Dante comforted her.

Her son had just been in motorcycle accident some months prior and broke his leg. And here he was again in the hospital only this time she feared for his life.

Last night had been terrible, she had received a phone call that her little boy was in horrific accident again, Oh, her heart can't take it!

"Your son is fine ma'am, better than fine in fact. From my experience, a crash of that magnitude would have killed him, yet he was able to get away unscathed, relatively of course. He is very lucky to be alive, however there is one thing…"

"What is it?" Dante asked.

"His muscle heat and convulsions have become more erratic." The doctor reported.

"What does that mean doctor?"

"It's a sign that the muscular system in Laramie is expanding rapidly. Normally I would suspect steroid abuse however, your son was tested negative for drugs." The doctor explained. "I think it's best that Laramie stay at the hospital until we've figure out this anomaly."

It's very clear something wrong is going on inside Lars' body.

* * *

Shouichi POV

Shouichi woke up from his sleeping bag as his phone alarm rang. What a crazy dream he had last night. He yawned and got up to make breakfast, as he got up his body felt sore for some reason. He stretched his sore muscles and made for the office bathroom to prepare for the day ahead of him. Got to correct his sleeping posture from now on he didn't want to wake up sore the next day.

After a quick brush, he went over to the counter and prepared coffee using the coffee maker. Shouichi yawned as the water boiled, why was he so tired this morning he usually slept early. Now that he thinks about when did he sleep last night? How did he even get home? He remembered washing dishes with Pearl then nothing.

A clack broke Shouichi's train of thoughts as the coffee finished. Maybe he's just too tired to remember right now maybe some coffee would help. He poured himself a cup, he blew on it a little and drank some. He grimaced at the bitter taste and added two scoops of sugar and let it cooled.

He massaged is temple, his headache was back again, thankfully it wasn't as bad as yesterday. He still felt that pulling sensation in his chest, maybe he should schedule a visit to the doctor.

He looked at the clock above the office desk, it was 7:30 Boss was still asleep in his van at the moment. Shouichi retrieve a camping stove from his room/supply closet and a frying pan. He grabbed some eggs and bacon from the mini-fridge and started cooking. Nothing like bacons and eggs in the morning.

* * *

Makoto POV

"This is the Gem monster that you encountered?" The board asked.

Makoto was being debriefed in the conference room at the BCPD precinct. The board was going over the captured footage of last night's encounter with Jaguar Gem monster.

"The combat operation lasted 21 minutes 41 seconds, but only 12 seconds of footage was recorded. Plus, it's in this poor state." True enough, nothing could be made out in the footage, everything displayed was a mess of misshapen blur. Ronaldo was right that camera was shoddy as hell.

"I don't know… I don't know why it wasn't recording. I'm sure I had the enemy on the G3's camera" It was a weak response, he knew it was, but what else could he say at this point. The situation is bad enough as it is, the G3 system was deployed without authoritative permission and the armor was returned in critical condition.

"And then there's this, you said the Gem monster was defeated by an unidentified combatant, but what was it?" They asked citing the appearance of -what the Gem monster referred to as- Agito written in the Counter Gem Squad report.

"Well… I don't know…" an even weaker response. This debrief was taking a turn from the worse, he knows what he fought, but at the rate this debrief was going he's looking more and more of a liar.

They're face impassive, but he could see the disapproval in their eyes. The board stare back at him not uttering a word. The silence was damning.

He needed to push on, whatever he faced, he doesn't think it was the run of the mill Gem monsters the G3 system were built to fight against. The monster was too human-like in both appearance and intelligence. The way it operated… the way it fought…

"I do not believe I encountered a Gem monster. If it were a Gem monster, then the G3 system weapons should have defeated it! You have proof! The recording of G3's earlier performance against the centipede Gem monster! G3's weapon easily defeated that thing yet against what I fought last night they did nothing!" Makoto retorted.

A few of the board member's faces soured recalling the leaked footage of G3's operation, but they didn't bring it back up, he had already received a tongue lashing the first debrief.

"You're saying we have a whole new enemy even more powerful than Gem monsters?" One of the board member's voice spoke in mock disbelief as if talking to a child.

"Yes sir."

"If what you say is true, then the monster you encountered, should be called Unknowns." Another board member declared laced in sarcasm.

And with that the debrief or rather his castigation was over. He exited the room and out of habit gave a bow to his superiors then closed the door.

He headed for the stair way when he noticed Hojo waiting atop the stairs. Just his luck, the last thing he need was to see this smug bastard's face. Maybe if he looked away and leave quickly Hojo wouldn't notice him.

"Hikawa Makoto" Fuck!

"I thought you were amazing when I heard you were scouted to be in the Counter Gem Squad." Hojo said. That was a shock, he did not expect that coming from Hojo. Maybe he judged Hojo wrong after all maybe they could be friends.

"But that image has been shattered." Maybe not.

"What are you talking about?" Makoto asked.

"The _Gem monster_ that you encountered… is just your made-up story." Hojo concluded, "Am I wrong?"

"Made up story?" Makoto said affronted, he knew what he saw what he fought. "What motive would I have to do that?!"

"You got too greedy. Your squad was underfunded and even after the initial display the board still didn't approve an increase in your budget. You needed to show that the G3 system required more funds for firepower, so you made up that story to increase your budget." Hojo deduced.

"I had heard… Hojo Toru was an elite… but you appear to have too much free time." Were you waiting here just to tell me that?" Makoto retorted before excusing himself and left, leaving Hojo standing there.

* * *

Greg POV

To say that it was a slow day at the car wash is an understatement. Not a single customer came today.

Though some good did come out of it. Greg had filed for a business license for Shouichi yesterday when he was running errands, but it will take about three weeks before it was processed. Shouichi's eyes lit up when Greg had told him the good news.

Seeing today's nonexistent customers, Greg had suggested they try building the stand now. After a quick trip to the local hardware store, they spend the entire morning constructing the stand. By the time it was finished it was almost noon.

Greg watch as Shouichi bring out the camp stove to begin making lunch. Greg felt a little bad seeing how a great cook like Shouichi forced to use such a tiny stove for their meals. Greg used to live on diet of instant ramen and TV dinners, but ever since Greg hired the amnesic, Shouichi had cooked every meal.

Suddenly an idea hits him, "Hey Shouichi! You know, a friend of mine has been dying to try some of your cooking ever since I told him about you. Why don't we swing by for visit and give him a taste?"

Actually, Professor Misugi was more of a friend of a friend but that's just semantics. Greg had first met him in passing during a visit to Vidalia some time back.

"Really?"

"Yeah, com'on let's go."

* * *

Makoto POV

"Unknown eh?" Ozawa-san said testing the word as she returned with coffee, "Sounds good!"

"Unknown?" Ronaldo asked.

His apprentice had found himself officially roped into the Counter Gem Squad as an unpaid intern. The board had decided that the best damage control to be done was to have the young man closely monitored and if he got out of line again it would be on Makoto's head.

"The same thing happens during war when a country labels and unidentified aircraft. It just means its identity is unknown." Ozawa explained.

"So instead of a UFOs, it's aliens?!" Only Ronaldo would go from unknown aircrafts straight to aliens.

Ozawa swiftly smacks Ronaldo upside the head, "Idiot"

"Ow! Anyway, what about that other guy that showed up? I mean is it really on our side." Ronaldo asked.

"With the Unknown right now, we're lucky to have him." Ozawa replied, she was right without Agito Makoto could have died that night. "For now, we should consider all similar creatures as Unknowns. I suppose we must first identify the enemy.

"Do we even have any clue on where to begin?" Ronaldo asked. That's when Makoto realized he still have the photograph of Sharon's son.

"What is it?" Ozawa asked as Makoto pulled the photo out of his jacket pocket.

"Sharon Peters, who was killed by the unknown… contacted me saying she had something to show me. I arrived at the agreed spot, but she was already dead. But we found this photo in the bag at the scene." Makoto explained.

The photo showed a boy wearing a school uniform standing in front of a lake with mountains in the background.

"Where is this place" Ozawa wondered. "The date says January 20, 2013, it's recent."

"Yes, of the Peters family, Sharon wasn't the only one murdered. Her husband, Peter, and their only son Peter Jr. were also murdered. So, January 20, was the day before Peter Peters Jr. died.

"Hey, wait a sec, this photo! There's something weird about!" Ronaldo interrupted.

"This isn't the time for your crazy theories rookie." Ozawa chided.

"No really! Look, right here." He pointed. And there it was a phantom hand gripping Peter Jr.'s shoulder. Holy… It seems Ronaldo really does have an eagle eye for the weird.

* * *

Third Person POV

"This is the place, I think" Greg said parking on the curb in front of a brown two story house. He headed up to the door and rang the doorbell. A young girl a little bit older than Steven answered the door.

"You must be Mana is your uncle Yoshihiko home?" Greg asked recognizing her from a photo the professor showed him.

"Ah, You must be one of uncle's friends, come in." She welcomed.

The house was cozy, the living room was wide and decorated with a few bookshelves line against the wall. In the center was a nice red couch behind an oak desk.

In front was a small TV set being watch by a young boy Steven's age sitting on the carpet way too close to the TV. The boy was too enamored by the TV to notice them come in.

They didn't wait too long for the professor to come greet them. "You're... Greg, right? How's it going."

"I doing fine, anyway this is Shouichi, the one I told you about. You said you wanted to try his cooking someday so I thought why not swing by." Greg explained rubbing the back of head. Maybe he should've called ahead. Oh well, live and learn.

"Pleased to meet you." Shouichi bowed. In his hands is a bag of an assortment of vegetables from his garden.

Yoshihiko looked surprise, he did remember saying that in passing but he never really expected Greg to swing by. Well it was nearing lunch time, and he was pretty hungry right now.

"Mana-chan please, why don't you show Shouichi to the kitchen, while Greg and I catch up." Yoshihiko said.

"Sure uncle, com'on Shouichi" Mana said leading him though an archway to the pantry.

The professor then turned his attention to the boy watching TV. "Taichi, don't you have homework you should be doing?" He asked.

"Uh, right" The boy said bolting for the stairs. He recognized the familiar tone in his father's voice, the same one after his teacher called about his less than stellar grades.

Before Yoshihiko could talk with Greg the doorbell rang. This time he answered, it was a group of his students, it seems the professor had forgotten about his study group session with his students.

"Jonathon, James, Sandy, Vicky come in." He invited.

"I'm sorry Greg, I forgot I had a study session today…" Yoshihiko apologized for not being a gracious host.

"No, it's nothing. I'm the one who came unannounced after all." Greg laughed, "Why don't I keep Shouichi company while you teach. We can catch up when your done. Hey I bet Shouichi would be more than happy to whip up some snacks."

* * *

"What's wrong boy?" A jogger asked his dog as it barked up a tree. It was probably a cat, the jogger peered up to see what got his dog all riled up. It was a red plaid scarf stuck in a tree. He tipped on his toes trying to reach it, his fingers could grasp the tail end of the scarf. With a quick pull the scarf was freed, but what the scarf was concealed terrified the man to his core, an arm belonging to dead woman in a tree.

He screamed.

* * *

Back in OOOparts laboratory the scientists are busy still trying to decode the puzzle the first lock has already opened and now they were working on the other ones.

"H-2 and H-3 are ready. Let's start in 30 minutes." Mikumo said to a pair of researchers.

"Okay, understood." One of them said and stalked off.

"Please take care of it." She said handing data to another scientist.

"Can I have a second?" Another researcher asked once she was done handing out assignments.

"Yes?"

"Look at this. Should we activate this?" he asked sharing the data with the head researcher.

"Yes, please take care of it."

"Got it." Just then the light went out, a power outage.

Mikumo looked around the once beeping and noisy laboratory was deathly quiet, only the sound of spinning dials could be heard as everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Hey! What's going on?!" She yelled. Footsteps clack around trying get someone to restore the power.

Over at the structure Salvia was examining her goddess' tomb. How magnificent however, it was time to speed up the process. Her eyes glowed, power radiated from her claws and transferred to structure.

The cables and monitoring devices sparked and exploded as they overloaded. Everyone flinched back and shielded themselves from the rogue sparks. After the sparks subsided the power restored itself.

"Mikumo-san! Look at this!" one the researchers beckoned. One of the surviving monitoring devices showed the lock was going through thousands of different combinations at frightening speeds as if the decoder had somehow been overclocked further than it already has! At this rate the entire puzzle would be finished in a matter of days!

* * *

The police had already arrived on the scene at the park and were running around to quarantine off the area where body was found.

"The victim was Lisa Vick, 17 years old. She's a high-school student from this area. Last night, she was heading to a friend's house when… this happened" Toru's partner, detective Joe Morrison reviewed.

"Well this proves Hikawa's story is a big lie." Toru said.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"If the monster Hikawa described was as the culprit was defeated, then the same incident wouldn't happen again." Toru explained. "Let's start investigating.

* * *

"So, you don't remember anything beyond last year?" Mana asked. They have been talking and getting to know each other better and before long Shouichi became the topic of interest.

"Yeah, pretty much. It's not so bad though, I mean I have a nice job, a great boss, and people who care about me. What more can I guy like me ask for?" Shouichi replied with a warm smile. Greg smiled as well Shouichi has been a great blessing in their lives.

"But aren't you curious? Doesn't make you feel uncomfortable to have amnesia?" She asked.

"Not really, right now, I think it's pretty normal. Anyway, what if I remember that I'm some major criminal?" He said.

"You, a criminal? I can't even imagine that!" Greg said. Ever since he'd known him, Shouichi had been unfailingly nice, too nice for his own good even.

"All I'm saying is that it might be better not to remember, is all." Shouichi said.

The oven dinged before anyone can say anything else. Shouichi pulled out a tray of delicious broccoli casserole, its savory aroma permeated the kitchen make Greg and Mana drool a little. Shouichi carefully plated them on some small dishes. He handed Greg and Mana each a plate which they gratefully accepted.

As help placed the dishes on a serving tray he peered over into the living room only to seem them peer back at him awkwardly.

* * *

Makoto POV

Makoto was high up in the mountains scouting the area. Ozawa had matched the background in the photo with the various local mountain areas, she had narrowed the location down to this urban area. He pulled out the photo and compared it the mountains in the distance, a perfect match, good now all he had to do was find the lake.

It's time to call Ozawa, she'd be able to access satellites to get him a map of the area. Taking out his phone from his pocket only to find out he had no reception here. Great. Looks like he's going to need a land line.

Thankfully he spotted a convenience store right around the corner.

"Excuse me, can I use the phone?" He asked the manager"

"Go ahead." The old man said barely giving Makoto a glance before going back to his Sudoku puzzle.

Just as he picked up the phone handle, notice a framed photo on the wall, it was the exact same image of place in the photo Sharon had!

"Umm… what's this?" Makoto asked the manager. The old man perked up from the booklet seeing Makoto gesture at the framed photo on the wall.

"Oh, that's an old photo of this place. You can compare the overlaps. I knew that place well…" He said smiling reminiscing days gone by. "But 10 years ago the land was filled up.

"10 years ago?!" That can't be right the photo had a stamp date of just barely last month ago!

* * *

Third Person POV

Apparently, one of professor Yoshihiko's students, James claimed to possess the supernatural power of precognition. So, the professor decided to put James' power to the test. He had brought out deck of playing cards and James was supposed to predict what each card is before it was revealed. If he predicted correctly the professor will accept James' thesis paper on the supernatural if not, then James will just have to find another topic.

And to add to fun the professor invited Shouichi and Greg to play as well, he also invited Mana but she refused.

"Then let's begin," Yoshihiko pulled a card from the top deck and placed it down, "alright."

"7 of Hearts." Was James' prediction.

"9 of Diamond." Was Shouichi's.

"Jack of Spades" Was Greg's.

From the archway to the pantry Mana watched them, and she made a prediction of her own "2 of Clubs"

The Professor flipped it over and it was the 2 of Clubs. All the players were wrong, he pulled out the next card.

James: "5 of Diamonds"

Shouichi: "Ace of Hearts"

Greg: "4 of Clubs"

Once more Mana predicted quietly to herself, "Queen of Spades"

And the card was the Queen of Spades, and all the players got it wrong again.

Mana left the group in the living room to their own devices, she had other things to do like eating that delicious plate of casserole. And bring Taichi a plate too can't forget that.

The game continued for while after she left, the study group plus Shouichi and Greg ate as they play and in the end no player predicted the cards correctly.

"See, I don't think you have any special powers. I think you just experience a lot of coincidences."

"Right" James looked a little glum and embarrassed, but he accepted the results.

"I think it's bout time for Shouichi and I to get out of your hair. It's been great seeing you again" Greg said noticing the time, they had spent nearly four hours here.

"Sorry I wasn't a better host this time around." Yoshihiko apologized by Greg waved it off.

"And Shouichi-san thank you cooking lunch, it was delicious." The professor said to Shouichi.

"It nothing, I love to cook. Next time I'll cook something even better." Shouichi said. "If you would have me."

"I'll look forward to it" He said, "Mana-chan why don't you show our guests the way out."

Mana escorted the pair to the front, then Shouichi remembered to ask her something.

"Hey Mana, you would happen to know what your uncle likes to eat would you?" He asked so next time he could come prepared with proper ingredients.

"I don't really know, Uncle doesn't really speak much, he a very private sort of person." She answered.

"Hmm… what about your father?" Shouichi asked.

"My… Dad?"

"He's the Professor's brother, right? Brothers should have similar tastes, right?" Shouichi elaborated.

"They're brothers, but not by blood." Mana explained

"Is that so?"

"You said it yourself… It might be better to have amnesia, there are many things that one wishes to forget." She said solemnly.

Shouichi realized he touched a heavy subject for Mana and apologized. "I'm Sorry."

* * *

Pearl POV

Pearl was enjoying one of her favorite hobbies, laundry. She was currently collecting Steven's shirts that were dry on the clothesline while she hummed a soft tune.

Pearls were created by Homeworld to be completely obedient servants, though Rose had broken her from servitude, she still enjoyed doing simple chores, it kept her hands busy while she remembered the good old days when it was just her and Rose.

Sure, it was in the middle of a war, but it had also been when it was just them against the world. She still remembers what it was like in the beginning the successes… the failures... At the last thought her eyes dimmed a bit.

One of the early failures of the rebellion was trying to free the enslaved humans, unfortunately she had learned, not all humans wanted to be free.

Back then the Crystal Gems had already liberated several labor camps, but soon it was time for them to tackle their first Slave tower. Slave towers were where Homeworld kept its bulk of slaves, or at least so they thought then.

The Crystal Gems at that time consisted of only her, Rose, a Ruby, and a Nephrite.

* * *

-Flashback-

"Charge!" Rose commanded. They rushed at an unprepared squadron of Rubies.

Nephrite claimed first strike as she bisected and poofed an enemy ruby with her crude iron axe. A lot of Rubies were poofed in their disorganized panic.

Their Ruby managed to smash a few more with her mallet.

"Stop running you idiots and form up!" Presumably the lead Ruby yelled.

"Don't let them fuse!" Rose called out as she impaled a scrambling Ruby poofing it with her crude sword.

Pearl took a shot at the commanding Ruby with her spear, hot plasma energy shot out of gem weapon poofing the Ruby.

Without their leader, the enemy was easily defeated. It almost made Pearl feel bad on how easy it was, almost.

The tower had three different entrances.

"We'll need to split up Ruby, you take the path on the left; Pearl, the right; I'll take center; Nephrite you take that fighter craft and stop any Gem that comes in after us." Rose ordered pointing to winged triangle shaped ship.

"Remember keep in contact at all times."

Each nodded and went to their assigned tasks.

As Pearl fought her way up the tower she could help notice that so far, she had only encountered Rubies, the most common of Homeworld's foot soldiers. Even the labor camps were guarded by a couple of Quartzes, for such a place with a high concentration of slave why was it garrisoned with such weak defenses?

Just as she thought that she was tackled by an unknown assailant. Pearl landed in a graceful roll and recovered her spear pointed at the newcomer, and to her surprise he assailant was human female!

"Wait Human! I mean you no harm! We are here to rescue you!" Pearl said.

Suddenly the area around her got darker, something was about to fall on her! Pearl scrambled out of the way just in time as a large bipedal lizard landed where she was standing.

"Stay behind me Human!" Pearl ordered, Rose made it perfectly clear that they were supposed to protect humans.

She stared down at her opponent, it was huge about the same size a Quartz Gem, it's movement was slow and sluggish. She could defeat it with speed… Before she could completely formulate her plan of attack was wrapped around by a green tail and tossed to the side.

Another one!? No, she looked back to notice the human was sporting a long lizard tail, humans aren't supposed to have those! Right then before her very eyes the human shapeshifted, her skin became scales and fingers became claws.

 **"** **Greetings Crystal Gem…"** It spoke, **"we have been expecting you… though I admit I had hoped to face Rose Quartz. But I suppose shattering her Pearl will just have to do…"**

"What are you?" Pearl asked, these things aren't Gem nor are they Humans, she'd never seen anything like them.

 **"** **I suppose I'll humor you, I am Chamelia Salvia and this is Komodus Rex"** She gestured the Quartz sized lizard. **"We are the humans that you desire to liberate, but as you can see we have no desire to be so. We worship the great holy Diamonds and in return they have blessed us with power! We of the Lizard Clan serve the Great Diamond Authority freely!"**

These things were humans? Or at the very least were humans, because she highly doubts they are anymore after whatever Homeworld's have done to them.

 **"** **Rex shatter her!"** Rex leaped the Pearl bearing it teeth hoping to take a bite of her.

Pearl ducked and stabbed the tip of her spear into the lizards hide, unfortunate the hide was too tough to be pierced.

Rex clawed at her, Pearls was able to lean away and dodge from every swing. Her initial assessment has proven true the Lizard's movements were so sluggish she could dodge its attack with minimum effort.

She jabbed spear at the rampaging Lizard, wearing it down little by little. It seems these things possessed the durability of Quartz as well.

From the corner of her vision she saw Salvia leaping towards. Pearl leaped back narrowly escaping a downward swing of Salvia's Khopesh.

Pearl engaged Salvia in a melee, Pearl thankfully had the advantage of longer range. Pearl blocked an overhead swing with her spear and struck Salvia in the gut with the handle.

Pearl felt herself blown away as the sluggish large lizard sent her flying with a swing of its claw. It hits as hard as a Quartz too.

Pearl slammed into the wall, that strike took the wind out of her. One of these lizards she can handle but two? It was time to make a tactical retreat.

She dashed up the corridor higher into the tower, Salvia was hot on her trail while Rex was falling behind fast. Good if she could isolate one of them she could take them out.

Pearl had eventually reached a long corridor, it was lined with white marble columns and was exposed to the outside. By the time she reached here, she had left Rex far behind leaving only Salvia.

Pearl stopped now she would have plenty of time to defeat Salvia before Rex showed up.

 **"** **Finally decided to stop running? Shame I did enjoy playing with my prey."** Salvia laughed.

"Let's see if you're still laughing after I defeat you!" Pearl yelled charging in spear first.

 **"** **You think you can win now that I'm alone? How naïve."**

Right before Pearls eyes her opponent vanished.

She looked around trying to spot Salvia, but then abruptly she was assaulted from all sides and knocked around unable to fight back against her invisible opponent. Pearl found herself being lifted from the neck up, Salvia then slowly reappeared in front her, Salvia's tail wrapped firmly around her neck.

 **"** **Peekaboo"** Pearl was then tossed into a column.

The floor shook violently then a hole collapse and out jumped Rex covered in dust and debris. That thing climbed straight up _through_ the floor?!

 **"** **Ah Rex, there you are. I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up again."** Salvia said, **"Anyway, I grow tired of playing. Finish her."**

Rex stalked up to her and placed his feet at her head and applied pressure. He was going to shatter her.

Just then she was saved by two plasma bolts that slammed in the behemoth of a lizard. She looks towards her savior, it was a single fighter craft, Nephrite.

 _"_ _Thought you could use some help Pearl"_ Nephrite said through the coms. She smirked now its two on two and she had a fighter craft on her side.

 _"_ _Nephrite can you take care of the smaller one?"_ Pearl asked.

 _"_ _No problem."_ Like before Salvia turned invisible only this time she was struck by plasma bolts wherever she might be. Fighter crafts come equipped with state of the art radar and tracking systems.

Now with Salvia occupied that only left the quartz sized lizard to deal with.

Rex leaped at her again and again she ducked but this time she used her spear to toss him over the edge of the tower.

A loud crash was heard as Salvia was struck against some columns, the pillars collapsed on top and bury the lizard ending the fight.

Or it would be had Rex not leaped from the side of tower onto fighter craft and brought it down with him. The ship tumbled down through the air and crash, fire spewed out from the ensuing explosion.

 _"_ _Nephrite! Nephrite are you there!"_ Pearl exclaimed. Nothing but static, _"no…"_

-Flashback End-

* * *

Needless to say, that mission was a failure, there was no slave liberation at the tower. Not only had they lost Nephrite on that day but that Ruby as well. Rose had met up with her alone and it was just the two of them once more.

She collected the last of the shirts when she noticed something peculiar in the sky. A second son? No that can't be… this needed to be investigated right away, she hopes that isn't what she thinks it is.

* * *

Makoto POV

 _"_ _What do you mean it was leveled 10 years ago?"_ Ozawa asked incredulously over the phone. _"I thought that was a recent photo."_

"It is…" Makoto had no way to explain it either.

"So… if that photo was from 10 years ago…"

"Then Peter Peters Jr would have only been 3 years old."

Something weird is going on here.

* * *

Third Person POV

Today was a great day.

Steven had spent the entire day hanging out with Amethyst, they did all sorts of fun stuff.

It was getting late and stores were beginning to close, now they were running towards towards Beach Citywalk Fries hoping to get some fry bits before it closes.

"Hey, Fryman, give me the bits!" Steven yelled just as Mr. Fryman flipped the sign to close.

"Steven! We're closed."

"Aww, what?" Steven whined disappointed, he was too late.

That's Amethyst decided to help Steven out, "Give 'em the bits!" She chanted pounding the counter.

"The bits, the bits…" Even Steven joined in on the chant and banged the counter. "The BITS! The BITS!"

"Okay, okay! Take it easy on the counter, will ya?" Mr. Fryman relented and went to fry up some bits.

"Yes!" Steven and Amethyst cheered as they high-fived each other.

Mr. Fryman came back and handed Steven a bag of fry bits, "I can give you actual fries if you want."

"Just the bits, please. Thanks." Steven thanked. Today was a great day.

"Ah, sunset, my favorite time of day. When the sun goes down, and the second sun gets bigger and bigger in the sky." Steven said soaking in the scenery not noticing what was wrong with that sentence.

Amethyst laughed think that it was a joke.

"Yeah, that big second su-"it really was there! That's no sun! "Oh no, what is that doing here?!"

"What is it?" Steven asked not knowing what was wrong.

Amethyst just picks up Steven over her head and dashes off, causing Steven to drop the bag of fry bits. "Ah, my bits!"

* * *

Pearl and Garnet were on the hilltop near the temple. Pearl had materialized a telescope from her gem and set it up, so they can get a better look at the 'second sun' in the sky.

Their worst fears were confirmed, it's a Red Eye.

"This is bad." Garnet stated.

"Look at the _size_ of it, I had no idea these things were so big!" Pearl gasped. She had heard of Red Eyes but she never had the displeasure of seeing one in person, until now.

"Garnet! Pearl!" Amethyst cried out to them, carrying Steven over her head.

"We saw. _Some_ of us are trying to protect humanity. Where were you?!" Pearl asked angrily.

"Eating fry bits." Was her answer, Pearl sighed sighed.

Amethyst let Steven down, he was excited to see what the Gems were talking about. "Oh. Can I see?!"

Pearl allowed Steven to look through the telescope, there was no harm in letting him anyway.

What he saw amazed him, the falling orb opened up revealing a hexagonal pupil. "Whoa. It's a giant eyeball! Awesome!"

" _NOT_ awesome! It's a Red Eye!" Pearl yelled exasperated.

"Red Eye! It's going to infect us all!" Steven panicked. He had heard it make people's eyes all puffy and itchy!

"That's _pink eye_ , Steven." Garnet clarified. Amethyst just laughs at Steven's antics.

"It's going to crash into Beach City and crush us, along with a bunch of oblivious, innocent people! We have to stop it." Pearl said bring the conversation back on track.

"What are we going to do?" Steven asked

"The only thing powerful enough to destroy it is a Light Cannon that belonged to Rose Quartz." Garnet said adjusting her visor.

"My mom?"

"If Rose were here, this would be so easy." Amethyst moans angrily.

"I know, but she's not, and the cannon is missing. We'll have to find another solution." Pearl said solemnly.

"If it belonged to my mom, I bet my dad knows where it is. He can help us save the day!" Steven suggested.

His suggestion was met with silence, "Huh? Eah?!" still nothing.

"Greg is... nice, Steven, but I doubt Rose would entrust someone like him with such a powerful weapon." Pearl said sugarcoating her opinions regarding his father. An opinion that the rest of the Gems also share.

"Your dad is kind of a mess, Steven." Amethyst stated placing a hand on his shoulder, not even bothering to hide her opinion.

"AMEYTHST!" Pearl chastised.

"I'm just sayin', even if she _did_ leave it with him, he probably broke it, or lost it, or dropped it in the ocean by now." Amethyst said.

"True." Garnet conceded to her point.

"No way, I'm sure he's just keeping it somewhere safe. I'll go ask him." Steven said, not willing to lose faith in his dad.

"We can handle this Steven" Garnet said before turning to address Amethyst. "Ready?"

She nods, Garnet then proceeds to pick her up and tosses her at the Red Eye… to no effect… As soon as Amethyst collided with Red eye she was bounced off.

"Ugh, I'm gonna go..." Steven cringed.

"…Okay, good luck…" Pearl said half-heartedly. What are they going to do.

* * *

Police Chief POV

The Police chief walking down a hallway when a technician called to him.

"Er, Sir you might want to take a look at this…" A technician waved the Chief.

"What is it?"

The technician showed him live footage of gigantic meteor crashing down towards Beach City!

"Great Googly Moogly! How is it that I'm only being notified of this NOW?!" He yelled at the cowering technician.

"We've… just noticed it now sir…"

"How in the name of Fuck! Did no one notice a meteor the size of HOUSE until now!" The Chief roared.

He picked up a nearby phone and dialed the operator. "GET ME G3 NOW!"

Third Person POV

 _"_ _Emergency call to the Counter Gem Squad! A meteor has been spotted above Beach City. Deploy G-Fighter immediately! Sending over coordinates now."_

"You get that?" Sumiko asked Makoto over the coms.

 _"_ _Tell me the coordinates and I'll meet you there!"_

"Ronaldo! Drive!" Sumiko commanded.

The apprentice nodded, he went over to wheel and activated the sirens.

Following the onboard GPS, it didn't take long to spot Makoto's cars driving up ahead.

Makoto pulled over dashed towards the G-Trailer.

"So what's this G-Fighter anyway?" Ronaldo asked as Makoto suited up.

"Just watch."

Makoto got on the Guard Chaser, but instead of the back opening up, the roof did.

"Guard Chaser shifting gears!" Arms came out from the parts of the walls with various parts and attached them the Guard Chaser. By the time it was done the Guard Chaser was no longer recognizable.

The Guard Chaser now looked like a winged triangle shaped ship.

"Shift Complete. 2-1-2-3, G3 System engaging in a battle operation. Releasing Arwing"

The craft hovered up and out flew out of G-Trailer in amazing speed.

So, that's where the budget went.

* * *

Amethyst dropped back down into the ocean after recoiling off the Red Eye again.

Well that was useless.

Thing was getting bad. Nothing they did could even put a dent that thing! They even tried throwing Amethyst a few more times, she was still swimming back after the last attempt.

Suddenly something whooshed overhead. Was that a… Gem Fighter Craft!

Has Homeworld returned? No that can't be right, instead of attacking them the fighter craft was shooting at the Red Eye!

Who is piloting that thing? Pearl was brought out of her musing when Amethyst returned to shore.

"What'd I miss? Wait is that?..."

It was Steven! He returned and he had the Light Cannon with him!

"He really had it!" Pearl couldn't believe Greg had actually kept Rose's Light Cannon.

"We're SAVED! Amethyst exclaimed.

The Red Eye was coming in fast! It's gravity alone was pulling the city apart.

"We have to use it now." Garnet said looking at Pearl, seeing as she was the one closest to Rose.

"I don't know how it works, it was Rose's!" She yelled trying to figure out how the cannon operated.

"Dad how do we use it?" Steven asked his father. Greg gave a shrug, of course he didn't know, he stayed far away from gem matters.

Then Pearl realized a solution. "The gem. You have Rose's gem."

"That's it!" Amethyst exclaimed and picked Steven up and rubs him against the cannon. "Ah, come on!"

"Stop that." Garnet chided.

"It's no use." Pearl said. They're doomed.

"What's that!?" Amethyst pointed at the Gem Fighter Ship

That's right the ship was still up there firing at the Red Eye, however the fighter ship wasn't faring any better than their attempts.

Time was running out!

The gravitational pull of the Red Eye intensified as it came closer. Greg's van was pulled towards it along with the Light Cannon!

"I got this" Greg said and unhooked the cannon from his can only to be pulled by the van. "Ugh, wait, nope, maybe I don't!"

Shouichi came to Greg's rescue and pulled the cord alongside Greg stopping the van in its tracks, though barely.

"Please work, unlock, activate, go, please! Everyone's counting on you, you can't just be useless! I know you can help." Steven begged the cannon. He realized it was an inanimate object but he was desperate, they all were.

"It's okay, Steven. We'll figure out something else, something even better." Greg yelled to his son, the car was moving again as gravitational pull grew stronger.

"R-r-r-right, if every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs." Steven stutter out saying his dad's motto, just then the cannon glowed and began to activate.

"It's working!" Pearl gasped.

The cannon unlocked and opened up resembling a blooming rose, just as it finished it tilted and fell to the sand.

Steven ran up to it tried to lift the cannon up towards the Red Eye with all of his strength. His muscles ached at the strain, then the burden became lighter as the Crystal Gems lifted it up with him.

Over the roaring winds and hum of the cannon, Steven the only thing he could make out was Garnet warning.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!"

And a bright light shone out of the cannon.

* * *

Makoto POV

Plasma bolts did nothing! There wasn't even a dent in the damn meteor. Fine if plasma wasn't going to cut it, let's try missiles.

Makoto launched twin missiles at the meteor and they exploded on contact,

 _"_ _Target hit!"_

The Smoke cleared showing no damage done to the meteor. Oh, come on!

Makoto emptied his entire supply of missiles into the gigantic meteor all having the same result -jack nothing-

 _"_ _I'm out of missiles!"_

 _"_ _Fall back G3, it's no good. Your orders are to evacuate the G3 System is too valuable to lose."_ The police chief ordered.

 _"_ _What about my team?"_ Makoto asked.

 _"_ _People can be easily replaced, your suit can't!"_

Reluctantly Makoto fell back, but he wasn't heading out of the city, not yet, the least he can do right now is save his team.

Just as he turned around a huge pink beam shot passed him. He watched as the beam shifted to the shape of woman and smash into the meteor.

The meteor exploded into chucks. The force the explosion pushed the Arwing with it but he was fine. Makoto looked down on the surface to see pieces of the meteor destroy the nearest parts of Beach City, but it could have been much worse.

Down on the beach he saw the Crystal Gems with a large rose like cannon. It seems the Crystal Gems have saved the day once more.

G3 breathed a sigh of relief, it seems like it's one of those days.

* * *

Third Person POV

"Steven, you just saved most of Beach City!" Amethyst congratulated as the shrapnel stopped raining down.

"Sorry about that!" Steven called out Mr. Fryman who was nearly killed by the shrapnel.

"How did you get it to work?" Pearl asked.

"I just said that thing that Dad always says." Steven replied.

"That thing about pork rinds?" Pearl asked skeptically.

"Hot dogs." Garnet clarified.

While this was going on, Greg stared at the night sky where beam that resembled the image of his late wife shone. Tears stained his eyes in remembrance.

"Rose."

As they stood there they forgot one thing and some _one_.

With the Red Eye gone the tides returned, along with Shouichi and the van riding the wave.

"Woahhhh!" Shouichi yelled on top of the van griping it for dear life.

"Shouichi!"

Aside with the destruction of the boardwalk and Greg and Steven having to rescue Shouichi and the van, the day ended on relatively happy note.

* * *

High Chieftain POV

 **"** **And so once again the day is saved thanks to the Crystal Gems…"** The High Chieftain said after receiving the latest report.

 **"** **It seems Homeworld may not be out of the game after all."** He commented about the appearance of the Red Eye. **"No matter, all the sweeter victory shall be for our Goddess to topple both the Crystal Gems and Homeworld."**

 **"** **I feel like it's time for a change of scenery, Salvia I want you to scout out the Lunar Sea Spire. See if it is suitable for our new base of operation."** The High Chieftain commanded.

 **"** **By you will, High Chieftain."**

* * *

 **That's a wrap! And Yes I gave G3 and Arwing deal with it.**

 **What I wanted to do this chapter was to get the Shouichi to realize that he is Agito however with the way Laser Light Cannon shown that is isn't possible right now. So I'll have to push it back next episode and have it so that it is a Reveal episode as well.**

 **One of the problems that I will face writing this is fact that Kamen Rider Agito has far less episodes than Steven Universe. I was suggested to do my own thing and that is very hard to do for me, so I'm asking you readers to suggest ideas and scenarios that you want to read so that I can have a springboard to jump off of.**

 **Also it is very helpful for me to receive constructive criticism, if you see that I've written a character OOC or if you have issues with how I structure the story please feel free to point it out and tell me how to fix it.**

 **Also like mentioned in the previous chapters I do not like writing unedited canon scenes if I don't have to, if I did my story would be slightly longer but that seems like a cop out. So I want to know what you think, do you think it is okay to copy scenes word for word if it means my word count is bigger?**


	3. Blue Storms over Lunar Sea Spire Pt 1

**A/N My muse is dying, and I think I'm going to drop this Story, really should have thought this crossover through before I did it.**

 **The biggest problem I realized with this story is that I keep rehashing Canon with too few edits. If I do continue writing this then I'll aim to produce as much original content in the context on canon as possible.**

 **I do have some deadlines that act as a outline I suppose.**

 **G3X and V1 by the end of Season 1**

 **Agito Trinity form at the of Season 1**

 **V1 returns as knights templar villain in Season 2**

 **Shouichi starts a farm near the Barn beginning Season 2**

 **Gills shifts from villain to hero in mid Season 2**

 **Wrap up Agito storyline in Season 3**

 **Please Enjoy.**

* * *

Ep3: Blue Storms over the Lunar Sea Spire Pt 1

Shouichi POV

Ah, another beautiful sunset.

Things have returned to normal for the small city of Beach City. It was hard to believe that only a week prior that a giant meteor threatened to leave Beach City as a crater.

The residents of Beach City were quick to rebuild after the fiasco and were already back to their daily routines. Speaking of routine, Shouichi Tsugami was tending to his vegetable garden.

"Alright, one…two…three!" Shouichi grunted, yanking out a carrot from its pot. "Mmm, looks delicious."

"Hey Shouchi!"

"Oh, Steven! How's it going?" Shouichi greeted as he saw Steven approach.

"Ah, ya know. Same old, same old. Whoa hey are you harvesting vegetables? Can I help?" Steven asked.

"Sure, pick a pot there are loads of them." Shouichi said.

"So, what are we picking?" Steven asked taking a pot to his left.

"Carrots." Shouichi replied pulling out another from a pot.

"Oh, that's easy!" Steven declared grabbing the top of carrot and giving a hard yank, only to end up with only foliage and no carrot! "Hey, what gives!"

"You don't harvest carrot like that, it helps when you loosen the soil a bit first _before_ you pull." Shouichi chuckled. He then demonstrated with his own pot and pulled out a carrot.

Steven did as Shouichi instructed and pulled out a nice long carrot. "Hey I did it!"

That great Steven that's the w… Arrg!" Shouichi was cut off when he was hit with another round of intense pain.

 _/Error: Data not found/_

 _/Systems Reboot Initiated/_

* * *

Steven POV

Steven was worried Shouichi was talking then suddenly he was clutching his head in pain. Then he stopped, he's just standing there.

"Shouichi?" Steven called out to him.

He said nothing then brushed pass Steven over to his parked motorcycle.

"Shouichi? Where're you going? Shouichi?"

Something was wrong, Shouichi sped off on his bike and Steven ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to catch up.

"Shou… ichi…" Steven wheezed slowing down. He couldn't hope to catch up on foot.

"I… hav'ta tell… dad…" Steven trudged back to the car wash to find his dad.

* * *

Third Person POV

Earlier, detectives Toru Hojo and Joe Morrison was staking out near the park observing Lisa Vick's older twin sister, Caitlyn Vick. When the Peter Peters Jr. was murdered, the culprit went after the entire Peters family, so it would make sense for the culprit to follow the same M.O.

"Will the culprit actually appear?" Joe asked. "It's already been a week."

"I'm sure he will," Toru said. "The killer is laying low for now. In the Peters case the murderer waited two weeks before killing the parents.

They followed Caitlyn to Beach City Park's playground. They stayed back behind some bushes to continue the observation when Joe spotted someone or rather something.

"What is that?" He asked seeing a flowing blue scarf billowing gently in the wind being worn by something hiding amongst the trees.

Caitlyn sat on a swing as she watched the children play. She was still grieving over her sister's death, being here reminded her of all the good times she shared with her sister.

Her eyes snapped open as she fell with forward momentum when she was harshly shoved off the swing set. The gravel scrapped against her arms as she shielded her face.

She turned back to see who had shoved her to see Pantheras Albus, a bipedal Snow Leopard stalk towards.

Toru and Joe rush to Caitlyn's side and rushed her up her feet, they had to get her out of here.

Toru guided her swiftly out of the park, while Joe stayed back to stall the Unknown. "Run! Hurry!"

Toru turned around to see his partner being swatted out of Albus' way like a fly. Toru pulled out his gun and fired two shots at Snow Leopard -and like Makoto's bullets before- Toru's bullets were stopped by an invisible force and shattered into dust.

Toru gasped. Maybe Hikawa's story wasn't so made up after all. He needs to call for back-up.

"Emergency call to all members! At Beach City Park, an Unidentified Lifeform has appeared. All nearby patrol officers, hurry to the scene!"

Steven POV

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Steven called out.

"What is Stooball." Greg asked as he got out of his van carrying a bagful of groceries.

"I think Shouichi's in trouble!" Steven exclaimed. "I think he's hurt or or…"

"Whoa, slow down Steven tell me what happened." Greg said calming his son down.

"Shouchi and I were harvesting carrots and then suddenly he holding his head in pain. I tried calling him but he didn't even notice me! He just got up and drove off somewhere." Steven recounted. "I'm worried about him Dad."

"It's okay Steven, we'll go look for him" Greg said, then motioned to his van, "hop in."

* * *

Toru gagged as struggled futilely to free himself from Albus' death grip. He was being held up against a gaping hole in tree that opened up as soon as the creature was near it. Toru kicked Albus repeatedly in the shins but his toes felt like they were striking lead.

Joe emptied his clip at Snow Leopard each bullet crumbled to dust before contact. Albus didn't even bother a glace as he continued to shove Toru further into the tree.

Toru couldn't tell if the sky was darkening or his vision was but the last thing he saw was a bright flash of light before mercifully passing out.

Makoto POV

G3 rammed the Unknown with the Guard Chaser, the momentum of the Guard Chaser transferred over to the Snow Leopard and the Unknown was sent flying as a result of the impact.

G3 looked over to the two detectives, Joe was cradling Toru's prone body, there is nothing G3 can do here, he'll have to leave it in detective Morrison's hands.

Revving up his bike he gave chase to the fleeing monster. He had chased him all the way to a construction site of a commercial area. This Unknown was different from the previous one, this one was much slower. G3 accelerated past the Snow Leopard to cut it off.

Instead of slowing down like Makoto thought it pounced at him knocking him off the Guard Acceler.

G3 barely got up before he was struck down again by the Jaguar. He leaned against the guard Acceler for support. This was looking familiar.

If this thing was anything like the last one, then he's going to need serious firepower. He pushed a button on the Guard Acceler's panel causing a compartment to open and reveal itself.

G3 hurriedly pulled out a bulky gauntlet from the compartment and not a moment too soon as his arms were bind to his sides as he was yanked away by the stocky arms of the Unknown.

G3 three freed himself as faced his assailant threw a punch at it. The Snow Leopard caught it but was surprised by a followed-up kick to the gut causing it to reel back giving Makoto the time slip on the gauntlet and activate it revealing, the Destroyer, a high frequency blade that extends forward along the forearm.

 _"_ _GS-03 active!"_

G3 swung the blade forward at the Unknown only for it to duck and back away. A complete reversal from the previous battle, G3 was on the offensive and the Unknown was being pushed back.

G3 swung and the Snow Leopard ducked but was met with a kick that staggered it back.

The swiftly blade swung back and forth as the Snow Leopard ducked and dodged.

Makoto's last swing sliced clean through the rebars behind the Unknown when it leaped over him.

The Snow Leopard grabbed G3's neck and threw a claw at his face trying to regain the upper hand.

G3 retaliated by swinging the Destroyer at the Unknown's neck causing the Snow Leopard to release its grip on him before it was decapitated.

The Unknown had released its hold on G3's neck but it grasped the gauntlet struggling to push it away as G3 forced it down.

G3 was shoved away by the Unknown, he swung after sword at the fleeing snow leopard but was blindsided by tackle from a new assailant.

 _"_ _Sensei! Behind you! There are two Unknowns!"_ A little late for that don't you think?

His attacker was bipedal Black Jaguar wearing a flowing yellow scarf.

G3 charged with the Destroyer but was met with two claw strikes.

The two unknowns began playing pong with his body as sparks fly off his armor while he was attacked front and back.

The Black Jaguar got G3 in a chokehold from behind while the Snow Leopard clawed away at him. First, he was hit in the gut then clawed along the chest and shoulder.

 _"_ _Left shoulder damaged!"_

G3 was then thrown harshly against a pillar.

This is not good, two against one and the odds are not in his favor. It can't get worse.

 _"_ _Main Battery down to 30%"_ Apparently, it can.

G3 raised up his guard, it would be really helpful if Agito showed up right about now.

And as if his prayers were answered the familiar sight of a shining beam of light appeared.

Like before the Unknown lost interest in him and attack Agito

* * *

Steven POV

"Look Dad! There here is! Shouichi!" Steven called out to the speeding cycler.

"I don't think he can here you son." Greg said. Greg honked his horn but he too was ignored.

They saw him turn into a construction site, "Over there! Follow him, dad!"

Shouichi had stopped, they saw him get off his bike, his attention was aimed not at them but at something else.

"Shouichi! Where is this place?" Steven asked, walking up from the distance. He was ignored.

Steven followed Shouichi's focused gaze to see a downed G3 and in front of him were…

"Gem Monster! Shouichi we need to call the gems! Shouichi?" Once again, he was ignored.

Shouichi crossed his hands to his right waist, before whipping his left hand forward then bringing it back in perpendicular to his chest.

A red belt materialized on his waist, it had two large buttons on the sides and in the middle of it was a yellow… gem? Shouichi slammed the two buttons on the side of his belt and a bright light shined from the gem.

Shouichi strolled forward towards the Gem Monsters "Shouichi wait it's too dangerous! Come back!"

Steven was going to run after Shouichi but his dad held him back, "But, Dad…"

"No Steven you said it yourself, it's too dangerous, I'll…" Before his dad can say anything else they gasped as the Gem Monster ran up and attacked Shouichi!"

To their surprise Shouichi blocked every one of the Gem Monster's attack and retaliated in kind. They were even more surprised at Shouichi's transformation.

He was now clad in black, silver and gold armor, which slightly resembled a European dragon. Somehow Steven doesn't think it was armor, it was too attached to the body, it reminded him Gem's outfits which are just extensions of the Gem's bodies.

Was Shouichi part Gem like him?

Third Person POV

Agito sidestepped the charging Black Jaguar and elbowed it in the back.

Albus charged at him with a claw strike.

Agito blocked it with his left forearm, countering it with a punch of his own.

The impact staggered the Snow Leopard back and Agito proceed to back kick Tristis who was sneaking behind him.

Albus threw a punch but was deflected and was met with palm strike to the face.

Agito kicked both panthers away simultaneously with left side kicks.

 **"** **Agito!"**

Albus swung at Agito with right arm, Agito moved to block it but it was a feint. Ablus grabbed at Agito's neck, his fingers briefly clenching Agito's throat before his arm was batted away.

Agito threw a punch at Albus, but it was caught and he was dragged away.

While Albus had Agito distracted, Tristis impaled himself through the chest without flinching. From the newly formed hole in his chest he pulled out a double-sided polearm spear.

Tristis pounced Agito with the spear end just as Agito kicked Albus away.

Agito sidesteps the oncoming spear.

Tristis swings the polearm at Agito's head, hoping to sever his neck. Agito ducks under the swooping polearm. Tristis flipped the shaft around and tried to stab Agito.

Agito twirled around dodging the spear and gripped its shaft. His back against the pole he smacks the left button on his belt.

A blue staff with gold edged was summoned out of his gem.

* * *

Steven and his father was watching the fight at a safe distance behind the fenced gate. "He even has a gem weapon." Steven awed.

* * *

Agito unfurled himself and smacked Tristis to the side with the staff. Agito used the staff to trip the Black Jaguar and delivered an axe kick which let the panther kissing pavement.

Agito planted his foot on Tristis' back, the Black Panther struggled but Agito held firm not allowing him to get up.

Agito held out his staff in front of him, then his armor shifted colors, the gold plate and the gem on his belt shifted to a navy blue.

The gold parts of the staff flipped open revealing two curved blades.

* * *

Over with G3, he was currently engaging in battle with Albus.

G3 slashed the Destoryer at the Snow Leopard. Albus backed away and swung his right claw at his opponent.

The strike clawed at G3's side as sparks flew from the friction. G3 retaliated with a punch to the chest.

G3 swung his sword at panther, Albus ducked. Makoto threw another punch but was caught.

Albus dragged G3 over to railing and tossed him off. G3 fell a one story drop and rolled down to group of nearby plumbing pipes.

 _"_ _Chest unit further damaged! The shock absorber is no longer functioning!"_ No kidding it feels like he cracked a rib… or two.

 _"_ _It's going to attack! Hikawa-kun, stand up!"_

G3 got up a crouch when he saw the Snow Leopard wielding a bow and arrow. He crossed his arms shielding his face and the arrow collided against his forearm rocketing him back.

He quickly got up to his feet to see the panther had already nocked back another arrow.

This time the arrow stuck dead center knock G3 into the pipes causing them to fall onto him.

* * *

Tristis swung his pole arm at Agito which was subsequently blocked. The two staff wielders swung they're weapons each other and both dodged and backed away from each other's strikes. Neither of the two fighters held the advantage of reach.

The two charged, but before there blades could decapitate the other they were grabbed at the shaft locking the weapons in place.

Both pushed for dominance, a fight Agito was losing. The Black Jaguar pushed opponent back until Agito released his grip and pulled back polearm and knock back Tristis'.

Agito backed away, putting distance between them. He twirled his polearm in a clockwise, and as he spun dust kicked up.

Tristis' scarf flew back in the wind as Agito created a wind tunnel with his polearm.

Despite this, Tristis charged at him with the spear end and instead of batting it away or dodging Agito blocked it with the thin shaft.

Agito struck Tristis in the side with his polearm and followed up with two more strikes across Tristis' chest and other side.

Tristis reached a hand out to his partner in his last moment before exploding into a pile of gem shards.

* * *

 _"_ _GM-01! GM-02! Active!"_ Time to bring out the big guns.

G3 fired the grenade launcher the bow wielding panther, just as Albus released his arrows.

Both projectiles struck each other sending each other reeling. The smoke cleared and Makoto saw the Snow Leopard still alive. Not even the Salamander kill it!

Albus looked over to Tristis' fight only to see his partner shattered at the hands of Agito. Infuriated Albus pounced at Agito.

Agito blocked the sloppy swing of the enraged panther and upper punched it in the gut sending it flying.

Agito reverted back to his previous color scheme and his polearm dissipated back to his gem. Agito's crest horns opened reveal the two-extra set of horns as he prepared his final attack.

Albus didn't care, all he cared about was avenging Tristis. He charged at Agito.

Agito leaped into a meteor kick, the impact forced Albus to skid along the ground. And like Luteus and Tristis before him, he too shattered.

The battle was over, G3 looked over to Agito. _"Just… what are you?"_

He didn't reply.

Agito's fist tightened, then he ran up and leaped towards G3 with his fist cocked.

G3 brought up his grenade launcher only to have Agito punch it out of his hands.

* * *

"What is Shouichi doing?! G3 is our friend he helped save us! I gotta stop him!" Steven exclaimed rushing in to the fray.

"Steven wait!" His dad called out after him.

* * *

Makoto tried kicking Agito but was blocked by his forearm. Agito punched G3 in the chest causing him to drop the Salamander.

 _"_ _GM-01, GM-02 lost!"_

 _"_ _What, are you."_ G3 repeated, he doesn't understand why was Agito attacking him.

Agito attacked him again, thankfully G3 was able to deflect it and counter with him own punch.

Agito block it and side kicked G3 sending him flying through a fence off area filled with tools. Sparks flared and smoke rose from the suit after all the damage it had taken.

"Night vision damaged! The battery is almost out of power! System shutdown in 30 seconds…" Oh night visions gone, thought it was just him… Oh wait… With that Makoto Hikawa slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

Back in the G-Trailer the entire team was worrying for Makoto.

"Hikawa-kun fall back! Hikawa-kun." Sumiko shrieked.

"Defense system completely down! You'll be in danger if you get attacked now! Fall back, Sensei!" Ronaldo panicked, but that's when he noticed new information flash on the screen. "Primary Operative is… unresponsive!"

"What are we going to Ozawa…!" Ronaldo turned around and asked only to find himself alone and he door wide open.

* * *

Agito crest horns opened up once more.

"Shouichi! Stop!" Steven yelled getting in Agito's way.

Agito crouched down prepared to go through the boy when he stopped in cold realization.

"St… Steven… I… What am I…" Shouichi stared at his armored hands confused as if waking up from a lucid dream.

His horns closed as he remembered what he had done, "Oh, God. Steven… I was… I was about to…"

Horrified at the things he did, what he was about to do, he backed away and ran.

"Shouichi wait!" Steven yelled running after him with his dad not too far behind.

Agito ran all the way back to his motorcycle using it as support. His heart was beating 100 miles an hour, he was hyperventilating each breather shallower than the last. He looked at his shaking armored hands.

A bright light enveloped him and then he was morphed back to his normal self.

Please let this all be a terrible nightmare. His body trembled, no matter how he wished it to be he knew it wasn't.

"Shouichi!" He looked up and saw Steven and Greg running towards him.

Upon seeing Steven, Shouichi couldn't help but remember what he was about to do while he was still in that trance, he could've no, he would've killed the sweet young boy he had come to see as a brother.

"S-Steven, I…" Shouichi choked. Before he could continue Greg laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to say anything right now, it's going to be alright." Greg soothed sympathetically. Greg may not know what going on -or anyone else for that matter- but he does know that Shouichi had gone through a lot tonight.

"No, it's not! I almost… before I came to my senses… I was ready kill Steven! _I_ would have killed him!" Shouichi cried.

"But you didn't!" Steven cried back hugging Shouichi around the waist, "I'm still here."

Shouichi, moved by Steven's gesture hugged back sobbing tears.

* * *

 **A/N Sorry it's so short, but as I said my muse is dying.**

 **When writing this I did not have an outline only a collection of rough ideas for the AU.**

 **Spoilers if I continue.**

 **Cubic Zirconia was created by Pink Diamond's attempt to recreate Diamonds.**

 **Unknowns/Lords are creations of Cubic Zirconia**

 **Agitos are based on Lords and are Pink Diamond's response to Fusions**

 **Agitos and Lords are created by replacing the hearts and brains of slaves with clouded gem shards.**

 **Lords are created with a single type of Gem shard while Agitos are made with multiple shards.**

 **Most slaves die in the process of becoming Lords even more die in the process to make an Agito**

 **Agitos are souped up Pearls that function as servants, body guards and soldiers rolled in one.**

 **Seeds are humans with gem shards implanted inside the hearts.**

 **Gills are overcooked seeds.**

 **Shouichi was an Agito that fought against the Crystal Gems during the rebellion. Shattering hundreds before being trapped in ice for eternity.**


	4. Interlude 1 Scouting the Lunar Sea Spire

**A/n I'm still writing albeit at snails pace of three sentences a day but still.**

 **My muse may be dying but not dead yet. I want to at least finish part 2 before dropping this.**

 **I would like to thank everyone who took the time to review, like I said before reviews are writer fuel.**

 **I want to thank Deckarius for his critical review and I will now be writing with the characters more in mind than just the lore. I also added a small flashback scene of Makoto's first meeting with Ronaldo in chapter 1 for you.**

 **To: Eternally Ponder**

 **Yes there is romance but only the canon ones except Shouichi can't decide if he should have one or not.**

 **Pairings are: Ruby x Sapphire, Steven x Connie, Lars x Sadie, Ronaldo x Jane(Ohime-sama), Makoto x Sumiko and maybe other canon couples I forgot.**

 **Before you continue.**

 **I didn't like how Chapter 2 ended so I added a few scenes to make it flow better.**

 **Please enjoy this interlude or what I call scenes I forgot to include.**

* * *

Interlude 1- Scouting the Lunar Sea Spire

 **"** **The Spire is a crumbling wreck!"** Salvia spat as she laid her eyes on the Lunar Sea Spire for a first time. She was assigned as leader for this scouting mission.

 **"** **Time has not been kind to it as it had to us it seems."** Remarked one of her group mates, Mus Tash of the Rodent Clan. Tash was their expert, he was carrying a large travel pack filled with books containing stolen information from Homeworld's archive. Information that was probably out dated but would still serve their purpose.

 **"** **Barely."** Quipped the last member of their group, Macropus Rufus of Kanga Clan. Rufus was the group the groups muscles.

 **"** **How are we supposed to enter? Homeworld's wards prohibits us 'undesirables' from entering their holy sanctums."** Rufus remarked.

Back at the height of Homeworld's reign on Earth, slaves were forbidden to enter Gem monuments. After they had rebelled in the name of their goddess, they attacked holy palaces such as these. The former slaves had quickly learned their error as the wards that protected the holy structures annihilated them.

 **"** **6000 years ago, we were barred from even gazing at their structures, now that we are free to examine them, I deduce that this ward is designed to increase the gravity surrounding the Lunar Sea Spire."** Tash said, his whiskers twitching downward examining the magic that surrounds the spire. **"There are more wards but they seem to be inactive from disuse. Only the gravity ward remains."**

 **"** **That still doesn't explain** ** _how_** **we're going to get in."** Rufus said dryly.

 **"** **Like this."** Salvia said grabbing the two male Lords and lashed out her tongue around a decorative window and swung them in. Rufus and Tash screamed all the while. **"Pansies."**

Rufus and Tash glared at her but said nothing.

The trio ventured through the tower taking note of crumbling infrastructure. Moss, crumbling pillars and statues, water damage, everything one can expect after thousands of years of neglect.

 **"** **What in the?"** They came upon a room swarmed with stubby worm like creatures. **"What are these things?"**

 **"** **These creatures known as Crystal Shrimps, I've encounter many of them during my time in…"** As Tash rambled on about his time as a slave, Rufus attempted to poke one of the shrimps. **"Wait don't that that! These things their shards are incredibly deadly to touch!"**

Rufus recoiled his hands after hearing such docile looking worms could be so dangerous.

 **"** **Rufus jump us over."** Salvia ordered the Red Kangaroo. She hung an arm around his neck while Tash sat on Rufus' shoulder.

 **"** **Right."** Rufus nodded dumbly and backed up a bit before leaping across the swarm of Crystal Shrimp.

The rest of the trip up was uneventful, though there were a few close calls from falling debris and crumbling steps.

The Sun had already risen when they reached the top of the spire where the shrine pedestal would be. But there was something missing. The shrine was there but it was empty.

 **"** **That would explain why the Lunar Sea Spire is in such desolate state."** Tash remarked scanning though his book. The shrine would usually be occupied by a Moon Goddess Statue which would act a key to maintaining the spire in optimal conditions.

 **"** **We've scouted the area, now it time to return with our report."** Salvia said. The trio began their trek back down the tower and back the High Chieftain to report their findings.

* * *

Later the trio bowed as they presented their report.

 **"…** **should we retrieve the Moon Goddess Statue the Lunar Sea Spire and place it on the shrine when the Moon reaches its zenith, the spire should repair itself. Once it is restored it shall serve as an excellent base of operation."** Tash concluded the report.

 **"** **You three have done well."** The High Chieftain praised **"As it so happens we have already located the whereabouts of the idol."**

The trio perked up after hearing this. **"We have?"**

 **"** **Yes, but unfortunately it is in the hands of the Crystal Gems."** The High Chieftain said. **"However, this may still prove advantageous. Reports indicate that they too seek to restore spire. We shall lay a trap for them, once the Crystal Gems place the statue on the shrine we will strike and reap the rewards of their efforts."**

The High Chieftain then began addressing each of the members. He turns to Tash first.

 **"** **Mus Tash, you may take your leave back your studies. The rest of you stay."** Tash bowed and left.

Then he turned to Salvia.

 **"** **Chamelia Salvia you are to take Carchadon Titus back to the Lunar Sea Spire and lay an ambush for the Crystal Gems."**

 **"** **As is your will."** Salvia bowed and went to retrieve Titus for the task.

 **"** **Our Goddess' resurrection is soon upon us. Macropus Rufus, you are to escort high priest and priestess Pavo Amyrtaios and Pavo Akusaa to our goddess' tomb and offer her our sacrifices."**

 **"** **I will do as you command, High Chieftain."** Rufus bowed and exited the room.

With the departure of Rufus, the High Chieftain was alone.

 **"** **Soon my Goddess, soon the world will tremble once more in your presence. Soon the world will cry ALL HAIL CUBIC ZIRCONIA!"**

* * *

 **A/N Yes I'm still writing however I hit a rough spot for the next chapter. I need Shouichi to be at the Lunar Sea Spire but I don't know how to get him there. I am open to suggestions for scenarios.**

 **And again I encourage people to adopt/write their own version on this story.**


End file.
